Its all About Love
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: The young Lemy Loud becomes a father, how will he deal with the changes in his life? [Very NSFW]
1. Its All About Lemmy

Chapter 1 -It's all about Lemmy

How did it all end up like this? Lemmy Loud was looking at his room's door with a blank stare, wondering if what he just learned was real or just some kind of terrible joke that just wasn't funny. Because down there, nobody was laughing.

He was expecting the return of his Aunt Lily, but what she brought with her was too much for comfort.

* * *

Around half an hour prior, the whole house was very excited, chattering and preparing food. Lily was coming home from college after what felt like ages. So Lincoln and his sisters had made a point to all be at home to receive her. They all said it was just going to be a normal reunion but it all looked like a poorly disguised welcoming party.

Not that it was a bad thing. For once, the house was lively in a way that didn't made him sick. Usually, all the noises that he could hear around the house were that of beds rocking and his sisters and some of his aunts moaning like pornstars. So having all the noise this time just be chatter about how excited they were to have their baby sister around the house again was a more than welcome change of pace.

So much had changed around the house since she had left. Or at least that was what he had noticed. The Loud household had become such a lewd place in the last seven months that he could barely recognize it in comparison to how it was before.

While Lemmy was helping around the kitchen, he wondered if she would feel the same way about it… _blegh._ This was too much of a good opportunity to be overthinking stuff like this. Couldn't he stop acting like a Lemmy for once and enjoy the good mood?

Yeah, that was a good idea. While working on the stuffing, his mind wandered to a message that Lily had sent around a week before, when she announced that she was coming back home to visit during spring break. She mentioned that she was bringing an amazing surprise with her.

Some people used their spring break to go out, get sloshed and party. Lily was using her precious free week to come back to this mess…

 _No Lemmy, no. Focus on the positives. Don't ruin this for yourself._

After putting some of the bread stuffing in his mouth, he wondered what that big surprise could be. What kind of things could you bring back from college anyways? Aside from an STD or a diploma that is.

As he went back to the living room to tell his mom that the stuffing was ready, the doorbell rang. Everyone ran towards the door to greet her, but as soon as she came through the door, the house fell silent. Lemmy felt his stomach drop, he immediately regretted having eaten, because he felt that he was about to barf. She didn't bring some _thing_ back home. She brought some _one_. She was still the beautiful nineteen year old that left almost a year ago, but with one difference.

One huge difference. A big, round, pregnant belly.

 _So much for enjoying the night,_ he thought. In less than a minute her aunt went from a friendly familiar face that he really wanted to see again, to just another one of his dad's conquests. Looking at the floor, he walked over to the stairs. He was going remove himself from the scene as soon as possible. Before _something else_ started.

Before he went up, he looked back and noticed something strange. For once, every adult in the room seemed to share his disdain for the situation, as every single one of his sisters looked at Lincoln as if he had just assassinated the queen.

"It's not mine, I swear!" he said.

Everyone groaned. Lemmy could swear that he heard his aunt Lynn growling. Nobody believed him, not for a second. Being as much of a horndog as he was, it was impossible for them to believe that this wasn't his fault.

In their eyes, he had defiled their pure and precious baby sister, and they wanted blood… Though, that mood wouldn't last. Because Lily herself confirmed it.

"It isn't his."

The whole mood changed again. Then came a sound, a squee so high pitched that it could (and probably did) deafen a whole generation of dogs. The excitement came back with a vengeance. And Lemmy could understand why.

Lily was going to be the first Loud sister to make a branch in the family tree. The first one to have a child outside the family. Aside from a pang of melancholy, Lemmy felt happy for her. For once he was going to have a cousin that didn't count as his half-sister too.

Maybe it was a dumb thing to do on his part, but he sat down on the stairs to watch what was going to happen next.

He didn't suspect that it was going to be a mistake.

The women took Lily and sat her down on one of the recliners in front of them, and just unloaded on her. Never in his life Lemmy had heard so many questions so quickly.

"SO! How is he? Are we ever going to meet him? Have you already thought of a name? What is it going to be?"

A girl, it was going to be a girl. It's always the case with this family. Lemmy was just the odd one out.

What was weird about all this, was that Lily didn't seem too thrilled to be talking about it, often dodging the questions, or downright ignoring them. As if she was just stalling the inevitable. A few hundred questions later, Lily decided that she had enough and asked everyone to shut up.

"This kid's dad isn't Lincoln, but…" that pause was prolonged. Even after deciding to tell them, it was easy to see that she had her doubts about it. Still, she smiled and coyly said, "He still lives in this house."

The chatter and gossip stopped for a second as the adults exchanged weird looks with each other. Most of them turned to Lisa, who was quick to remind them that until a few months ago, she was busy dealing with her own pregnancy and didn't have the patience or time for any kind of experiment like that.

The confusion continued. Yet Lemmy could feel what was coming. That chill going up his spine and the pressure in his stomach urged him to leave and hide. But he remained where he was, gripping the stairs railing with such force that he was sure either the railing or his hand were going to break. Probably his hand.

And then she said it.

All it took to turn him pale, to make his eyes roll back, for his strength leave him and make him fall onto the hard steps behind him. All it took was seven words.

"Lemmy is going to be a dad."

She had said that with a smile. As if the world itself was put on pause, everyone stopped moving, went silent, and then for the shocked Lemmy, everything went black.

All he knew after that was that his head hurt, that he was lying on a sofa, resting his head on somebody's legs, and that everyone around him was yelling. The voices of his sisters were nowhere to be found, so he assumed that they were sent upstairs and herded into their rooms.

He tried not to move or breathe any harder. He just stayed there listening to how this bunch of hypocrites was trying to eat his aunt alive. There were only a few voices missing. Mainly Lincoln's and Lisa's. Others seemed to be more content with listening to Lori and Luna rant.

When Lori yelled at her about Lemmy being twelve, Lily had enough. She starting yelling too.

"That's what you're gonna say? Can you remind me how old was Lincoln when you got Loan? Oh! Right! He was twelve, and you had already been doing him for a year when that happened!"

He didn't need to see her to know that Lori recoiled at that. How smug Lily's voice became was enough to let him know.

"And Luna, where was this protective side of you when you were high off your mind and made your kids get those awful full back tattoos? Where was it when you were watching Lincoln make you daughter moan like a trumpet?!"

Lemy felt his stomach jump when he heard his sister's name. For the longest time he tried to convince himself that she wasn't a part of this weird incestuous harem his father had, despite small, though present evidence to the contrary. That just confirmed it, it was too much for comfort.

He opened his eyes. Maybe he could be allowed to leave if he was awake. A shame he didn't got the opportunity to test that hypothesis, because as soon as he laid eyes on Lily's belly, he felt his stomach turn and the lights in his head go out.

And just like that he was out again.

This time he was unconscious for far shorter of a time. They moved his body so he could rest on one of the railings It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't as if he could stay there with the shouting going on anyways. This time, though, it was Lily that was chewing out the others.

"Age? That's your problem? After twenty years of this bullshit you tell me that age is an issue? Don't make me laugh! You two started fucking Lincoln before you were ten!"

"Hey don't drag me into this! I didn't say nothing!" said Lana, leaving Lola as the sole target of Lily's rant.

"So, you approve of this?"

"Well, yeah," her twin answered "it's only fair. I mean, the kid's already banging, that shouldn't have surprised us, like. Us specially... Look, she has a point. When Lisa started she was way younger than we were."

 _Well, at least Lily has someone on her side._

"Indeed shister, which ish why the fact that we are having this convershation baffles me. We have received each new baby with entushiashm and cheerfulness for years. We shouldn't discard what hash almosht become a tradition for ush jusht becaushe she chose to have a young lover."

"But-!"

"Lola, shut up!" Interrupted Lincoln, finally joining the conversation. "What happened, happened. And nothing is going to change it… Unless… Lily, are you going to carry to term?"

"Would I be here getting judged by a sack of hypocrites otherwise?"

"How long until the baby is here?" The calm in Lincoln's voice seemed strange to Lemmy It's not as if he was usually an angry person, but it seemed like he was trying not to sound angry. With whom was anyone's guess. All that Lemmy knew was that the more he talked, the more he defused the situation.

"2 months, more or less."

"Then we have two months to decide how we're going to deal with this situation," he said decidedly, as if he knew that nobody would go against his word. "For now, Lisa will give you a check up to make sure everything is okay with you the baby. Would that be okay with you Lil?"

"Yes," she said, the anger leaving her voice and breathing heavily to calm herself down.

"Then come to my lab whenever you feel ready," said Lisa in her natural monotone as she stood up. "I will be preparing the equipment."

"The rest of you: Give us some privacy. I need to talk to these two once Lemmy wakes up."

With some protests (mainly coming from Lola and Lynn), the women started to leave the room. As they walked away Lemmy was sure he heard his sisters scrambling in the upper floor as their mothers got near the stairs.

His mother was the last to leave. He felt her get up from the sofa and caress his face as she left the room. Then the weight on the sofa shifted. Lincoln shook him slightly, and asked him to wake up.

After a few… less than gentle shakes, Lemmy opened his eyes. His dad was talking, but he couldn't bring himself to care, as he lost himself looking at the woman sitting in front of him. Her blond hair, everything in her smiling face, her body-

He wasn't ready for this. He could stand only a minute of looking at her belly and he dropped back down. He didn't know how long he was out, all he knew was that the smell of rubbing alcohol burned through his nostrils jolting him awake. Lily wasn't in front of him anymore, but the sofa felt heavier under him.

"Don't worry. Just don't look to the right." ordered his father "Just… collect your thoughts for now."

After a long silence, Lemmy said, "I'm so not ready for this."

"Well, nobody is the first time," said Lily.

"C'mon, don't lie to me, I blew it! I fainted like a bitch!" Lemmy actively tried to not look at her, not wanting to go back down again.

"At least you didn't throw up," declared his father, smiling as if there was something funny about that sentence. "I know I did."

"Are you serious?" the kid asked, not believing a single word his dad said.

"Oh. When we realised that Loan wasn't Bobby's kid, I vomited everywhere!" he said with a full smile. " _Then_ I fainted."

"Did that actually happen?" asked Lemmy, still incredulous.

"Don't ask me, I was a year old when it happened, I couldn't remember even if I tried." answered his aunt. Unlike him she was laughing her ass off with the implication that Lincoln fainted into a pool of his own bile.

"Something tells me that you don't believe me."

 _Something should you that I don't want to be here._ That the sooner he could leave the better he would be. Though in this predicament "better" was a bit of a big word. He just wanted to sink into the couch and get lost like a penny, or those weird plastic discs that Lizy kept playing around with.

Lemmy put his arms around his knees, like Loan used to do whenever she hid in her sweater when she was sad. He wasn't like her, sad or sulking all the time. He was trying to think, to reason about the situation he just got in… but he had nothing. There was nothing, his mind was blank, he was looking at the empty recliner in front of him and imagining her sitting at his side. It was all he had energy for.

The adults at his sides looked at each other with worry in their eyes. The kid was taking it badly. Really, really badly. He was in shock, and they felt responsible. They nodded to each other and got closer to him.

"Lems, c'mon, don't get like that," Lily spoke softly as she passed her hand through his hair. Her touch was as soothing as her voice. "Look, I didn't come here to drop it on you. Just to tell the family. The reception wasn't as warm as I expected, but we'll manage."

"Yeah," intervened Lincoln. At the moment, as calm and soft spoken as he was, his voice was sandpaper on Lemmy's ears. "Things are very different from how it used to be back in the day. We're all here for you both."

Three of them were at least. Lincoln wasn't being malicious, he was just trying to calm Lemmy down. But he couldn't avoid finding his father's words so bothersome. He wasn't sure if it was his confidence, or the dishonesty. But everything that was coming out of his mouth made the boy feel ill.

"I understand how you're feeling right now." Lincoln continued "Confusion and everything. When Loan was born, I didn't know what to think. I had no idea what we were going to do."

"Was that why you ran away?" said Lemmy, not even bothering to look at his father.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Lincoln answered, "I didn't run away. I was 12. There was nothing I could do. We were all a bunch of scared kids trying to make sense of what happened. Just like I'm sure you're doing now. In the end, we made a really bad choice. We made a mistake. We left Lori alone… but that's a mistake that we haven't repeated ever since. And we aren't about to start making it again. It doesn't matter what you two chose to do. We'll stand by both of you."

Both Lily and Lemmy looked at him, she with genuine optimism, he with disgust. "Yeah, that's why everyone was screaming at her?"

"Lemmy, how much did you hear?" Lily asked.

"Enough to know that only two of my aunts are on your side." Lemmy answered as he stood up.

"Look, they're not mad, just... really surprised that it happened," reasoned Lincoln, not wanting the situation to escalate.

"I don't think I'm not buying that. Don't let it bother you, but I'm going to take a page out of your book and leave." Lemmy spat as he walked toward the stairs.

His aunt tried to call him back, but her brother quickly told her, "Let him go. He needs some time to process this."

As he got to his door, Lemmy thought. _Time? No, gardening takes some time, this was going to take ages, maybe therapy too. Like, what the hell?_ Out of the many fuck ups he had committed, why was _this_ the one that came to light. This is the one that the whole house had to know about. Not the fights, not the smoking, not even that time he got involved into a breaking and entering situation. This.

It was like they just now realized that-

"Hey!" said a small girl as she snapped her fingers next to his ears, "You've been staring at your door for like, five minutes."

Lemmy turned around to see her. Short (even for her age), almost permanently dressed in her private school uniform, and with her blonde hair collected in pigtails. It was the devil itself, or as her mother had named her, Leia Loud. His half cousin, half sister. _God this family is fucked up._

"I just came to give you this," she said as she extended her hand to give him a bunch of crumpled dollar bills.

"What for? You never give money to anyone unless you need them to shut up about something. What did you do?"

"That's not hush money!" she answered, with legitimate offense in her voice. "That's betting money."

"Ooookay," he said, almost tempted to ask how was that any better, "What for? I didn't bet on anything. I swore I would never do it again after what you did last time."

"It's your cut from tonight's bets," She had her most devilish smile as she said that. Before Lemmy could reaffirm that he didn't bet on anything, she cheerily clarified, "We bet on how many times you would faint."

"Oh."

"I won, so I'm giving you a fair cut."

"Good to know my failures made you money," Lemmy deadpanned.

She snorted and turned around to leave, but before the second step, she turned back, took some money from inside her shirt (that she was apparently storing on top of her non-existent boobs) and gave it to him. "This is your cut for the other bet."

"What else did you guys bet on?" He didn't remember betting on anything, and he actively avoided betting with or against Leia ever since that Juggalo incident.

"Who was going to have our next cousin." She said, rather bluntly. It felt like a knife going through his stomach. "I know you didn't bet, but you made me win that bet too, so you get a cut."

He looked at the money, as if he didn't understand why she thought it was a good idea to give that to him _tonight._

"Now, if you keep making me good money like this something good might happen to you." She gave him a look that he failed to identify. If she was trying to sound sultry, she was failing miserably. "So… Aunt Lily? How was she?"

Okay, that was enough. Lemmy took the money from her hand, said, "Thanks for the money, gremlin", went inside his room and closed the door behind him. Right in Leia's face.

He snorted when he heard the loud gasp she let out. He zoned out the obscenities and complains about his rudeness that she yelled as she went to her room. Shortly enough, he was alone with the silence and the jumbled mess of old radios, vinyls and dirty clothes that he called a room. Dark, damp, and with barely enough space to move. Usually, he would give anything for a reason to just get out and avoid it, but as Lemmy walked forward and flopped face first on his bed, he couldn't wait for the day to finally be over. To just wake up and realize this was a bad dream.

Nah.

It wasn't.

He knew that much.

He still had wet dreams about it.

It was dumb to think that nothing would come out of it. It was all true. His mom was right, aunt Lori was right. He was too young to have done what he did. In any other family, what his aunt and him did would have been considered grooming, maybe even abuse. In this one? It happened daily. For his siblings at least.

To him, it happened for the first time seven months ago.

Being only a year older than his oldest sister, Lily was more like another sibling than an aunt for them whenever they visited their grandparents old house on Franklin Avenue. She was such a social butterfly, she could mix with everyone. She was the first person to ever get through to Loan and get her to be okay around some people instead of being a jittery mess. She was the one that taught Liena how to make cookies, and the one that listened with a smile to Lyra play the violin back when it all sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She was the one who cheered on Lacy's tournaments, even when she was losing. She was the one that gave Liby her first detective novel, she was the one that got Lupa into her mother's goth fiction, and she was the one among all that got Lemmy to be okay with the tattoos her mother got him. She was so excited, so kind, so supportive, so… cool. In a way, she was the one who taught Lemmy how to love himself.

And on one particular night, seven months ago, she taught him how to love women too. Their shape, their skin, their touch, their being, their passion. She taught him how good their sex felt. And how good they could make him feel.

Even when she did what she did, she was the most kind person possible. It was back when they were still stationed at the old house in Franklin Avenue, Michigan. They were about to move, the sisters and their kids would move to a huge house Luna bought in Rhode Island. Everyone but Lily.

She was leaving for college soon. Though, that was a fact she had somehow refused to tell the rest of her nieces. She shared it first with Lemmy when on that night, she got inside the closet that used to be his room, claiming nostalgia for it.

"It used to be my room you know."

She said, as she sat on the bed alongside him. He couldn't, by his own life, remember everything she told him about. She told him about everything she could remember, every quirky day of their life that came through her mind. She had a fun life there, but with bit of melancholy she told him that there was one thing she had never had the pleasure of doing before… someone.

He had no defenses for her, he never needed them. In his eyes, she was the most loving creature on the face of the earth. And she loved him. Just not in the wholesome way he was used to.

So when she kissed him on the mouth, even as surprised as he was he didn't push her away. Her movements were quick and desperate. Like someone terrified of getting caught, but wanted to do it anyways, and it aroused him regardless.

When she broke the kiss, she asked him "Do you want me to do more?"

A lifetime of seeing the kind of thing that his mom did with her groupies gave him a good idea of what she meant. He didn't understand if this was how he was supposed to feel, but he didn't want her to stop, so he nodded.

She took off his shirt, and unbuckled his belt. Once his pants joined his Lunar Demonheads shirt on the floor, she took off her shirt, letting him see her breasts. He let out an imprudent question

"Aren't you going to take off the rest?"

She giggled, and showed him the benefit of wearing skirts. She was only wearing that. The fire in his loins begged him to get in there, but the ever shrinking rational part of his mind told her to let her have the initiative.

It proved to be the best idea. She went back to kiss him, this time, it was a quick, calculated kiss, she broke it quickly, and replaced it with a series of kisses down his neck, chest, all the way down, until she met his boxers.

She met his eyes, looking up at him with a fire that he had never seen before. She bit the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down, making his hard dick smack her in the face. It was intended… but she couldn't avoid finding it funny. Lily let out a snorty laugh.

He thought she was laughing at it, and went to apologize for it, but she stopped it. She smiling, told him that she just thought that what happened was funny, and that

"We Louds are hot, hung and horny, there is nothing small about this thing, so never feel bad about any of that."

Having said that, she peeled the skin atop his dick, and went down on him. He saw his dick, inch by inch, disappear in her mouth, all up to that final one, where she gagged, and had to go back up, to repeat the process.

Never in his life had he felt a pleasure like that, this, it was just too good. So good, that in about a minute and half he blew his load in her mouth. She just took it and swallowed, and then smiled at him.

He shrunk and held his knees in his arms, when questioned about what he was doing, he told her that everyone he had seen, in porn or some in real life, always lasted longer than that. She just smiled again, and told him that it was nothing to be ashamed of, besides, he was young, and even in porn, the first shot was always very quick, they just never showed that part.

"Come on, there is something we can do while we wait for it to come back up"

If she was trying to sound perverse, she wasn't doing a good job at it, because all Lemmy saw was the same kind woman she always was, innocence and everything. She kept that, informative and supportive (yet not condescending) tone of hers while she taught him how to go down on her.

As he stopped lapping and moved on to her clit, he wallowed on the salty taste. It made his mind go wild and his body get hot. It wasn't the taste, or the smell, it was her moans that were getting him hard. It was like music. Hot arousing, barely contained music. As a couple of minutes passed, she got louder and louder, and when she reached that loud sordid peak, Lemy got a splash his aunt's cum on his face. Looks like he wasn't the only quickshot in the room.

When she came down from her high and looked at him, she panicked when she saw him licking his lips. She hastily tried to reassure him that it wasn't piss. He told her that he knew, and that it was okay. He thought that he probably would be okay even if it was, thought he didn't make that public.

There was something kind of obscene in the kiss that followed. Maybe it was the fact that they were enjoying their own bitter tastes but whatever the cause was, the result was the same. Her hand was on his length making sure it was ready to go.

Well that was fast.

She steeled herself, and guided him through what he was going to do, putting his dick right where it needed to be. Even after going this far, he was still nervous about what he was about to do, though, a quick look up told him that he wasn't the only one nervous. Still she smiled and reminded him that the night wasn't endless. He pushed forward with some force, and stopped halfway in when he saw blood…

"A… are you… are you a virgin?"

"Well, as of now, I used to be." She answered with a smile "now both of us know how it feels to do it… and I know the perfect way to celebrate that." Lily said as she moved her hips.

He took the hint, and started moving, the feeling was unlike anything he had felt before, the only way he could describe it was godlike. Every move he made felt like heaven, honestly, it was overwhelming.

They both took a minute to get used to the new feeling before going back at it. This time, he didn't stop, the moans, the moans drove him mad. He humped like a madman, they were less of a pair of people and more of couple of mating dogs by the time they were nearing their climax. She had even gotten herself on all fours just to make it easier to fuck her like a bitch. And with an ass as amazing as the one she had, it was very easy to get in the mood to do so.

It was an experience for the ages, he was banging a woman, and adult woman almost ten years older than him, who was wearing nothing but a denim mini skirt and pink short socks. That's the kind of thing that marks a man.

As they got closer and closer to climaxing, they became louder and louder. That little voice in their heads that told them that they should probably keep themselves quiet shrank to the point of non-existence. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he hugged her from the back, buried himself as deep inside her cunt he could get, and just let go of everything. He had never came that hard before, it was like his soul left his body, met with Sinatra, and came back with all the dirt on the mob.

Masturbating wasn't going to be the same after this.

The bed let out a loud THUD when they both collapsed on it. He kept hugging her for a while, so they became this, heavy, sweaty, panting, naked mass, and just basked in the afterglow.

A few minutes after that, he asked her if it was as good for her too, knowing full well that she had no frame of reference. She told him that she came five minutes before but really didn't want to stop him.

If it was a lie or not, he had six more chances to make good for it. Each day after that night, she came back to his room to do it again. Although the condoms she made him use since the second night dulled out the experience a little bit, it wasn't a deal breaker. It wasn't until that final night that she told him she was leaving to study at the other side of the country. The next morning she would tell the rest of his sisters, just a few hours before actually leaving.

Three days later, he would move to Rhode Island with the rest of the family.

And then, then it was seven months of being stuck in this house filled to the brim with nymphomaniacs. His dad, his mom, his aunts, his cousins, all of them. It was what she meant with "We Louds are hot, hung and horny". As far as he knew, everyone in the family, from his grandfather to, well, him, had such an unusually high libido that it didn't stop anyone from Lincoln's generation from laying with their brother. Or giving birth to his kids. Well, it did stop him apparently, because by the looks of it, they drew the line at Lily. It was so weird, like they just decided that she was their baby sister, and doing anything to her was beyond the line.

Well, she didn't agree with their decision (and look where that got her). Honestly, he felt like that was such a random and hypocritical place to draw the line. Sex in this house was casual. Like "better watch TV in your room because they're using the couch and shit is going to be sticky for a while" causal. Everybody knew it was happening and everybody was into, so why bother hiding it?

His father was a man who fucked his sisters (and at least half of his own daughters) without any guilt or hesitation whenever either they asked or he wanted, it was such a dickish thing to do to reject her like that.

 _On the other hand._

That line ended up working better for Lemmy. Or at least that is how it looked at the time.

He had wanted to see aunt Lily for so long now, her presence always felt like an escape, an escape from everything, would she be a escape from this house that he hated? a house where he had very few ways to relieve himself.

Lemmy moved his head to get comfortable, and noticed the light coming from his phone.

 _Speak of the devil_

He picked it up, went through his messages. Ignored the #ROOD message coming from "LL}:-(" and went straight to "LL3" who had sent him three messages in the last two minutes. Smiling for the first time on the night, he went to answer the messages.

-(Lemmy? Can We talk?)

-(Lems? Are you there?)

-(Lemathias! Are you ignoring me?)

(I'm not ignoring you, sorry. I was just lost in thought)-

(Also, Lemathias? lol)-

-(I know you wouldn't ignore me. I thought you went to sleep.)

-(I honestly would after all you went through tonight)

(I don't think i'll be able to sleep tonight)-

-(Got enough rest already?)

(You could say that… how many times did you bet on me fainting?)-

-(I didn't bet, I'm a good girl)

(We both know that both those statements aren't true)-

-(No really I didn't bet)

(Don't lie to me)-

-(Are you going to get mad?)

(You know I would never get mad with you)-

-(4, I was one off.)

(Dammit, if only i was a bit more of a bitch we could have shared those sweet sweet profits)-

-(lol)

(…)-

(Are you mad with me?)-

-(What for?)

(The whole me being a father thing. I'm going to have a baby, and thats insane)-

-(...)

-(...)

-(...)

-(I don't think so)

-(It means my bf is a well experienced **MAN** :P)

(Really?)-

-(Now i have an actual excuse to call you _Daddy)_

(Please don't do that)-

(Honestly, i'm kinda freaked out that you aren't mad with me)-

(Knowing the rest, they would prolly rip my dick off if they knew i was with another girl)-

(Specially Lupa)-

(She would probably rip my dick off on a dare… or just for funsies)-

-(didn't she try that once?)

(Nah, she says the girls dared her to give me a hj)-

(It felt like she was trying to tear it off tho)-

-(who knows, maybe she went through a very brief lesbian phase)

-(right at that moment)

(lol)-

-(how she can be so bad)

-(with how much time she spends stuck to dad's dick)

-(One may think she'd know better, but you'd be wrong)

-(Are you okay? You've been radio silent for like five mins)

(Sorry, i was thinking about something)-

(Are you really not mad with me?)-

-(Don't be that anxious about it)

-(That's another girl's job)

(Thanks)-

(For trying to calm me down)-

(I've been really freaking out about it)-

(And talking to you always relaxes me)-

-(Then i think you should at least try to sleep)

-(Because you know)

-(Tomorrow is going to be crazy)


	2. Its All About Change - Side A

**Okay. So I took a long time with this chapter. Granted I was working on a oneshot (I already published it, if you don't mind small spoilers for this story or just want to read some adorable smut, then you should go read it, its on a separate story called "All About Love - Oneshots" I'll be doing some of those, and to avoid bloating this one, I'll just put them there if they're not related to this storyline.**

 **What else, what else. Oh, it is mentioned in this chapter that Loan is a teenager. I changed their ages, so to avoid confusion, I'll give you guys a list of the kid's ages in this: Loan - 18, Liena -17, Lyra - 17, Libby - 15, Lacy - 14, Lupa - 14 (and a month), Lemy - 12 (just about to turn 13), Leia - 11, Lizzy - 8, Linda a.k.a Lulu - 5 months.**

 **Now. One last thing, Guest-4... I'm so sorry.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: All About Change Side A (or "Weight")

Even though he fell asleep as soon as his conversation with "LL3" ended, Lemmy felt like he had only slept for fifteen minutes. He woke up groaning as he heard the baby alarm, a device that his aunt Lisa built to share the responsibility of feeding the baby in the morning was blasting in from the wall. Who got the alarm changed daily, and it just so happened to be his turn in that particular day. He tried to sleep for a few more minutes, but Lisa made it so the alarm would become more annoying the longer it went on, so he forced himself to get up.

He walked over to his closet before realizing that he fell asleep fully clothed. Lemmy hadn't noticed how drained he was after that revelation, but decided that it meant he had one thing less to do today, so he pushed the button to shut off the alarm and walked to Lulu's room.

 _Couldn't Lisa come up with something to teach us about responsibility that didn't involve waking us up like that right when the sun comes up?_ He thought as he walked down the hall. _She probably just did it so she could sleep some more._

Regardless, he hastily made his way to Lulu's room, if he took too long what Lisa would do to him (or whoever was in turn of taking care of the baby) would be… unpleasant. As Lincoln's "Wife" ( _ugh_ ) and the de facto matriarch of the house, she had full authorization to discipline Lemmy and his sisters. And BOY, he didn't want to go through that again, calling it cruel and unusual would be a huge understatement.

Fun fact: cruel and unusual punishment is just a politically correct way of saying torture.

He made into the green lit room, and took the already awaken baby from her cradle. The first time that he did this, he wondered why her room looked so sterile -aside from her cradle, there was not really a lot else, a few tables with supplies, and an empty walk in closet-, and why did those dim green lights on the walls made it all look so creepy. But with seven months of routine behind him, he just thought that Lisa wasn't that good of an internal decorator and just moved on.

He took a pacifier from the night table, and gave it to Lulu before picking her up and taking her out of the room. While walking through the hall, he took a moment to consider how incredibly ironic what he was doing was. He was taking care of a baby just a few hours after finding that he was going to father one soon. He stopped walking, for a second, felt cold sweat coming down his temple, _I don't need this righ now.  
_  
He started walking again, but stopped near the stairs, he looked at his right side when he noticed that the first door was ajar. Inside, he could see the heads of three people sleeping in the bed, two platinum blondes, and a brunette. One of the blondes was his dad, the other his cousin Lupa and lastly his cousin Libby. The ghostly blonde, slowly caressed the man's chest. As she did it, Lemmy felt something sour in his stomach. _I really don't need this right now._

He pushed that feeling aside, and walked down the stairs. Passing through the barrage of recliners and sofas that was the living room, he got himself to the kitchen. It was as disastrous and dirty as he had left it the night before. As if everyone in the house just decided to end the day right after the announcement was made. Everyone except Lupa.

 _Ugh_

 _There was no point in thinking about that now._ Lemmy told himself, as he put Lulu in her highchair and opened the left door of the refrigerator. He took a pot and put it on the stove to heat the carrot puree inside. For the five minutes that took to heat it, he tried not to think about what he learned the prior night, but it was impossible when he was preparing food for a baby, who was excitedly hitting the plastic table in front of her. She did that when she was hungry.

Once the puree was soft and squishy again, he filled a small bowl with it and let it chill while he went back to the refrigerator to get her milk bottle. He had done this same routine over a dozen times, yet, he had never felt so uncomfortable before.

It wasn't that he hadn't eaten yet (he wasn't hungry), but he felt as if his stomach was stuck to his spine. He didn't want to face what he knew was causing the sensation. He took the puree and started feeding his sister, once he had given her the first spoon, he began to think aloud.

"Are they going to ask me to take care of her?" he said, because it was always a her in this family. Taking another spoonful of puree, he gave it to Lulu as he looked up to her "I mean, I do take care of you a lot."

"It can't be that different, can it?" He said, looking down. "Oh who am I kidding!" he groaned as he let his head flop onto the kitchen counter. "It's going to be a disaster, I'm gonna fuck up so bad. I mean, you're like a smart movie super baby, you could probably take care of yourself if they let you. ARHG… What am I going to do?"

"Gah." Said baby Lulu, letting a bit of the orange goodness fall from her mouth.

Lemmy looked up, and saw a spoon in front of him. He took it into his mouth without thinking about it. "Thank you," he said after swallowing "... HEY!" he exclaimed a minute later, finally noticing what was happening.

While he was staring down a smiling Lulu, someone ruffled his hair, and said "Hey, what're you doing?". Even though he didn't see her, he recognized the voice instantly. It was his older cousister, Loan. The Loud estate's resident shut-in.

"Getting patronized by a baby, apparently" Lemmy said, looking back at his older cousin, who was pouring formula into Lulu's bottle. While Loan still dreaded the world outside the house, her appearances outside of her room became more frequent after they found that she was actually a very good caretaker for Lulu.

She took Lulu and carried her in her arms, feeding her the bottle with a faint smile. Her expressions shifted like night and day; no fear, anxiety, or sadness. It genuinely looked like it helped her not be her usual, nervous and afraid self. There was no fear in her eyes, it was like her phobia crawled back and hid in the deepest part of her mind when she was taking care of someone. He thought that if Loan ever got over her condition, she would make an amazing mother. _A hell of a lot better than hers, that's for sure._

"Now, now. What did I tell you? No teeth" She told the kid, lifting her finger. While there was no way in hell that anyone could find Loan menacing, her way of getting Lulu to behave seemed to work. She was the one able to stop that baby from sinking her freaky teeth into anything, and that was appreciated, at least by him. Well, him and the furniture.

For a few minutes he observed her handling the baby as if it was a second nature for her. Lemmy had seen this same event play out for months now, she came down from her room with or without it being her turn, either fed or watched her contemporary sisters feed her, then took her to what aunt Leni called "Baby Jail" so she could play and after Lisa woke up Loan would go back to her room and remain there for the rest of the day. It was therapeutic for her, and as far as he saw on the time they had been in the house, it was working, in the seven months she had been doing it, she had started to look better. She combed her hair more frequently, she didn't smell sour, she was trying to come out more often.

She looked genuinely happy, or so he thought as she tapped Lulu's back to help her burp. Loan gave him a smile and...

"Hey guys!" Said Lily in her cheerful, loud voice, startling them both "how's the morning going for you". Both her niblings stammered to say something but she kept talking "So Loan, who was the lucky guy?"

Lemmy looked at her nervously, not wanting to black out again, maybe it was the phone conversation the previous night, but all that looking at her belly this time did was bring a fearful, cold feeling to his spine, and it awoke what he could only describe as morbid curiosity in him. _Could it really be..._

"Eh, who was...?" Started Loan but aborted the question as soon as she looked down, her face turning red with the realization "She's not mine!"

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you" Lily continued, getting closer and ruffling the baby's hair "So this little rascal is Lulu? Glad to finally meet you" She tried to reach to pinch her cheek, but both siblings hastily stopped her.

"You REALLY don't want to do that!" Exclaimed Lemmy, pulling her away. The surprised woman stopped herself when she saw not only him but Loan trying to get the baby away from her.

"She… doesn't like that." Said Loan nervously.

"Oookay you weirdos" Lily answered, as she stepped away and walked to the refrigerator. And rummaged through it's content. "Sooo, Lems, watcha doin' in the kitchen so early?"

"Feeding Lulu" Loan answered "it was his turn today"

Coming out of the refrigerator with a small bowl of strawberries and several kinds of sauce, she said the word "Turn?", they explained the system Lisa had put in place to "teach them responsibility" and how Loan just, liked to come down and help. Lily listened intently while bathing the strawberries in chocolate and mustard.

She picked one with a fork and laughed "Well talk about timing, eh?" she bit down, enjoying the weird mix of sweet, salty and bitter tastes. Lemmy looked down to his feet, doubtful. "C'mon dude, I was joking. Its cute that you take care of her"

"And it's good training too" Said Loan, walking over to the living room to put Lulu down in her 'Baby Jail' with her toys.

"Hey, don't sweat it man" Lily said with a goofy smile, accentuated with the brown and yellow on her cheeks. "These things happen. Don't beat yourself over it" The boy looked at her as if a tragedy had happened then to the side with a pang of guilt. "this isn't your fault. I didn't know if you were going to be down for it, so I didn't take anything, if anything, its my fault"

"Babies don't make themselves" he said coldly as he turned back to take Lulu's plate into the dishwasher. He looked back at her, insulted, when she said something about him not really needing to worry about her if he didn't want to. She was taken aback by his reaction, out of the many things you could say about him, nobody could deny his sense of responsibility.

He sighed and went back to sit at the counter right as Loan came back into the kitchen. Who noted the different atmosphere immediately after walking in. She looked around, deeply uncomfortable, with the closest thing to conversation going around being a cough coming from Lily, after after a strawberry leaf got stuck to the ceiling of her mouth.

Noticeably uncomfortable, Loan picked the mustard bottle and proceed to drink from it, after taking so much that she visibly had to chew it before swallowing, she spoke "So… who died?" Her eyes darting between both Lily and Lemmy, the later of which started looking at her, rather than his lover, visibly disgusted.

"Whot?" She said, feeling uncomfortable at the silent look, but still putting more mustard in her mouth.

"I mean I don't want to repeat myself..." said Lily, chewing on her unholy mixture that she called food "...but, whos the dad?"

"What?"

"You eat like you're preggers" Lily answered after swallowing another strawberry, this one soley covered in yellow mustard, just to drive the point home. Loan didn't actually seem to find it funny.

Lemmy turned to look at hs aunt and added "Nah, she ain't pregnant, she always eats stuff like that"

"Of course, it's delicious" Loan said, proudly even.

"It's _disgusting_ " added Lemmy grimacing.

"Don't call it that just cause you don't like it!" responded Loan, weirdly defensive.

"You eat pickles with peanut butter!"

"Don't knock it until you try it"

"You made me try it! It tastes like battery acid!" he raised his voice, he didn't mean to, but that taste was still on his mind and It wasn't a pleasant experience.

With a loud snorty laugh, Lily stopped the argument, as both of her niblings turned to see her. "Sorry, sorry" She said, trying to catch her breath "You two bicker like an old married couple".

Both of them blushed and instantly yelled "we don't!" in unison! Which only made Lily laugh harder. Loan and Lemmy looked at each other and quickly tried to occupy themselves with something else around the kitchen, she went to do the dishes, and he opened the fridge to grab something to bite. Once his aunt's laugh died down a bit, he took a couple of bananas and went back to the counter to eat.

"She'd eat anything" said Lemmy, chewing his food, after swallowing he added "even poison!" with a heavy accent on that last word.

Instantly, Lily's attitude changed, her smile dropped and with great worry she asked "Loan? Poison? What were you..."

Loan groaned, looking at him. "Did you really have to bring up the poison?" It was one of those experiences she didn't liked being reminded of. Not because she was depressed about it or anything, but because she was deeply, deeply ashamed of the whole shabang.

"Oh no, no! It wasn't intentional or anything!" He quickly added, realizing the implication of what he said. He figured that Lily was so attached to Loan that 'Loan tried to off herself' must had been her first thought "She had some kind of feminine beauty product that said FUCKIN' POISON on the side and she was like 'uh I cant open it, i'm gonna break it open with my teeth'" He said it mimicking her actions mockingly "and then _poison_ shot in her mouth!"

"And because I was surprised, I swallowed" Loan said barely above a whisper

"I was in my room when I heard her yell LEEEM HELP, and I was like, what's wrong. And she was like 'I may have eaten a little poison' and she showed me the thing and it said poison on it"

"Look I just wanted a little beauty!"

"Well, if you ask me, you would have left a beautiful corpse"

"Thank... you?" Answered Loan, trying to understand how much of that was actually a compliment.

The longer their conversation went on, the more Lily calmed down, she went from worried as sin for her niece, to watching the conversation develop with a raised eyebrow. Loan was many things, but a talker was not one of them, even with the people from her family, her phobia didn't actually let her talk to people normally unless she felt completely comfortable with them. Given that none of her other siblings ever stayed at Franklin av for too long, that usually meant that the only one Loan opened up to was the only other one who actually lived there, Lily.

Yet, look at her go, all talkative and defensive of her… beauty product choices? What happened in this house while she was gone? Loan was a girl that famously gave no fucks about how she looked like, she went nowhere, but here she was trying to use makeup? _What?_

Lifting a finger, Lily asked "Loan, beauty products? You?" Lily watched Loan turn red, and smiled as the blond teenager tried to explain herself. Once the conversation between them became a bit too girly for him, Lemmy decided to remove himself for the kitchen, and just when Leia entered the room, he announced

"That's it, I'm outta here before the estrogen gets to me,"

Loan pouted at him, and Lily stuck out her tongue, he laughed at their silliness before making his way back to his room. He picked up his backpack and turned to leave the room, before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The brunette boy saw himself in his usual blue jeans and denim sleeveless jacket and grimaced.

He wasn't feeling the denim today. After putting his backpack down, he rummaged through his drawers and started pulling out clothes, and throwing out whatever he didn't like. When he was done, he was wearing a black and purple raglan t-shirt, cargo pants and a purple beanie atop his long hair.

He checked himself out in the mirror, he took his backpack, and threw a last glance to the mess he made, a brown book on the floor called his attention. But knowing the time, he decided to deal with his journal later.

Back on the lower floor, he found a more lively house. His many sisters were already preparing for their days, the ones closer to being ready were already gathering near the front door. With ten kids living in the house, school day mornings usually got messy. Sure, there was no need to get a system, because there were only two schools in this town, and the high school was at the other end of it, meaning that that the kids on primary and middle school had to get there in a bus, because if they wanted to get the teens to theirs in time, someone had to drive them there, normally early on. _I guess everyone had a hard time sleeping yesterday._

It took him a second to realize that once he stepped down from the stairs, the living room had gone silent. Every single one of his present sisters was looking at him intensely. He looked back and them and frowned, and they quickly looked back. _Well that was weird_. Lemmy thought to himself, in the half a year they had lived here nothing like this ever happened. It was so strange to see everything stop just because he got into the room. Not even when he broke his leg and needed help to come down that happened. Usually only one or two would come and say hi.

Speaking of which, Libby (the brunette from earlier) was holding a slice of bread in her mouth while she put her scrunchie in place. Once she noticed him, she tried to tell him something, at least Lemmy thought so, she refused to stop fiddling with her hair, or swallow what she was chewing. So he only heard noises that he thought meant.

"Leia is looking for you"

He let out a loud groan. He knew something was out of place when she wasn't on his...

"Hey Lem!" somebody screamed from the kitchen. In there, Lily was talking to Lisa, and Loan, was cleaning dishes. She was pretty open to speaking with Lily or Lemmy, but the sheer amount of people around her made her go back to being a shrinking violet.

"What do you guys need? I was about to leave for the bus stop" he said nervously, he wasn't really comfortable with how Lisa was looking at him.

"Loan wanted to give you this" Lily said, pointing to a paper bag. He looked at the contents. There were two sandwiches inside. If he knew Loan as much as he did, those were mustard and pickle sandwiches inside. He looked at Loan, she stuck out her tongue before going back to the dishes.

"Sister, nibling" Said Lisa, bringing his attention back to the counter "the reshiult of the various testsh I've made will be ready thish afternoon. Lemmy, you will need to make shiure you come back ash shioon as posshible after school ish done"

Surprised, he questioned his aunt "why do I have to be here for that?"

"Itsh cushtomary for the mother and father to receive this kind of information together"

He felt his throat tighten at the mention of the word 'father', huh, the cold sweat is back?

With a 'is that it?' he ended the conversation. Lisa nodded and Lily wished him a good day, and both watched him leave in a hurry, in less than a minute he was out the door. It wasn't hard to see that he was nervous, something that his lover saw, unknown to her, with a bit less worry than her sister.

Lemmy took big steps away from the three story house, and cursed how long it took from the main house to the large metal gates at the front.

Luna had bought the old, beaten estate with a huge chunk of the money that she had saved from her record deal. It took more than a bit of work to beat the house into shape, but they moved in as soon as it was ready.

Three stories, more than enough rooms and bathrooms to accommodate all of them, and a big ass terrain surrounding it. All inside four tall walls, and enough evergreens around them that some people in the neighborhood down the street didn't even know that the could-be-mansion was even there.

Speaking of which. The schoolbus didn't actually came up this far up the road, so whenever he didn't wanted to get in the crowded van to go to school, he had to take a five minute walk, just to get to a place where he could get it.

He usually did that when he needed to relax and be away from all that girly noise. But after leaving the gates and walking up the road, he found himself unable to let go of that crippling feeling on his nape.

And its not as if where he was going was going to make him any less weary. Going to school was a new thing for him, living with a mother that was constantly on tour meant that there was not enough time for him to stay in a place to go to one in the first place. The last thing he went to before getting pushed into middle school was fucking kindergarten, and even that was cut short when Luna just took him and Lyra and carried them around the country and world with her band.

 _And It was awesome_ , he thought as he crossed the stone bridge that connected the road coming from his house to the neighborhood a little further down. He, in his mind, was right.

 _I mean, I used to go on trips through other countries! We went to Spain , Greece, we laughed at the swedes! We even went to Japan!_ He thought, passing the over the dry river and, looking at the bus stop not too far in front of him. And now mom travels with her band alone while I'm stuck in most boring town south of fucking Newport with 'Them'.

He pushed out the image of her Dad and "Stepmom" of his mind, he didn't really hate them but...

"Hey!" He heard the girlish, smug voice of one of his sisters (or cousins, as he was supposed to call this one in particular when they came outside), Lemmy kept walking "Wait up!"

It wasn't that he was trying to make Leia mad, he just kept walking because he could hear the wheels of her roller skate shoes getting closer regardless. Within a minute she Sped up so much that he saw her pigtails flow as she passed him by. She slowed down and turned back, keeping herself rolling backwards, to look at her half brother to his face as he walked.

"Well someone is pissy today" She said, looking at him with an ugly look "When are you going to stop being so rude"

He rolled his eyes and breathed in "If this is about last night, I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face, can we move on? I'm trying to help narrate my backstory here"

Leia snorted a laugh, she looked to one side, then to the other as if making sure nobody was listening, with a sultry look the eleven year old said "Hey, you know… If my mouth wasn't enough, you could have said so"

Lemmy's body densed and he gritted his teeth, but kept on walking "Did you really need to mention that right now? I'm trying to get my mind off stuff"

"You'd be the first man that doesn't want to get some" Listening to his little sister say things like that should disgust him to no end. But it barely registered, he had nicknamed the Loud estate "The Lewd House" because of what went on in there. He had seen his father and older sisters fuck in the middle of the living room, on the regular. Listening to Leia say stuff like this, was routinary, it didn't even register on his radar anymore. "Is it because your main girl is in the house now?" Okay, that did register.

Lemmy for the third time today, felt his stomach turn. Not with disgust or anger, but with that same sensation that he had on the back of his head ever since the morning came. The whole world was different, and Lemmy really didn't like it.

"I won't tell if you don't" She continued, with the closest thing she had to a sultry voice "C'mon, what do you say… _daddy_?"

 _Ugh, straight to the jugular_

He felt the bile turning in his stomach at the mention of the word, but he looked forward, and with a small smile said "I say Traffic Signal"

"Traffic Sig..." was all that she could doubtfully say, before she slammed onto a stop sign and fell to the ground.

Lemmy had to contain himself to not burst out laughing. Though after seeing her frown, he extended a hand and helped her get up.

"Asshole" She told him while pulling on his hand to stand up. She dusted herself of and started walking besides him, still frowning before continuing "why didn't you warn me?"

"I just did!" he said smiling

She rolled her eyes, and continued walking. As they moved through the suburbs, she looked at him and asked "what has you like this anyways? You act like you're on the rag"

"You really need to ask?"

"Does that really bother you? If it's actually yours (and I doubt it), it just proves that those big balls of yours are good for something other than slapping me in the chin"

The boy blushed, and tried looking to the other side. It didn't matter how open his family was, or that things in the house were basically a free for all, hearing his sister speak like this still made him recoil.

"Can you not talk like that?" It wasn't just that he was ashamed of the conversation, it was common sense that two kids that most people knew as cousins shouldn't be talking of such things on their way to the bus stop "We're outside"

She rolled her eyes so hard that it was audible on the west coast. Why was her brousin so bashful? It's not as if that hadn't become something of a morning routine to wake him up like that, she had been doing it for far over a month and from day one he had been telling her the to stop?

Was she that bad? No, It couldn't be, she hadn't done it today, because he was rude the day prior. But then again, she did ask him something personal right after a big shock, was he mad with her?

Still, if there was a constant with her, is that her curiosity was stronger than her common sense. Maybe he felt better now, so, she felt like she needed to ask...

"So… how was it?"

"What?"

"Lily, how was it?"

 _She is going to keep asking, isn't she?_ He thought, if it was because of her morbid curiosity or the female _**NEED**_ for gossip, but he knew that if he didn't speak about it, even a little, the she would keep asking for the saecula saeculorum or until the end of times, whatever happened first.

He sighed out in surrender, and wondered… how to explain it? He didn't knew if she belonged to daddy's little fucked up (and fucked in general) club. She was very _forward_ with Lemmy, he just found her on his bed one morning, and it only spiraled down from there. But they never actually crossed that line, and boi he wasn't in a hurry then, and much less now.

He hummed, extending his hand and moving wiggling his middle finger he asked "do you… you know? Polish the pearl?"

She looked at him with an incredulous expression "with all the noise the whiteys and the beaver make, its hard not to do it sometimes"

"Well… doing it is never the same after having sex, it feels like, crazy good you know."

With her eyebrows raised, she responded "No. I don't, that's why I'm asking", she then looked down, to him, she looked kind of annoyed.

"You know I thought you'd be more mad about this whole deal" Lemmy stated matter of factly.

Putting on her best stern face, she plainly said "If mom can stand sharing dad with thirteen other women, I can stand to do it with one" Lemmy looked to the side, and opened her mouth but she cut him off "now shut up, we're here"

Huh. He was so busy trying to avoid talking about stuff that he didn't realize that they got to the bus stop already. They got into the forming line and then into the bus. Lemmy went to the back of the bus, and Leia stat on a seat with two other girls that made some space for her when they saw her. She chatted nonchalantly with them the whole way, he on the other hand, was sitting on the right side and looking through the window. He had his own friend in Gordon, but he lived relatively closely to the school, so his parents took him there on their own. So, window it was.

On the way to school, he got to see a sizeable part of his neighborhood. It was filled with mostly samey houses, and mostly samey people. So many white fences, and so many "normal" "mother, father two point five kids and a dog" families.

Lemmy pondered about it, living in a house like this, working a normal job, living a normal life. Was he going to have to do that? Something about that thought made him swallow hard, it felt… wrong. Even before coming to live in the true american harem house, his life wasn't exactly normal. He and his sister Lyra lived on the road, going across the nation and the world with their mother's band. His place was in backstages among drugged out rockers like his mom.

At least, that is how he felt about it. He liked the feeling of freedom, but, if there was one lesson that Chunk imparted onto him, is that you're only free until your freedom affects someone else. Lemmy let out a sigh and thought "ah, that man is so wise when he is drunk".

Was his freedom over? That was for time to tell. Right now, he had to spend the day in a place he didn't like with people that didn't like thim. He didn't understand why they had to come here, Lisa had like a fuckton of doctorates, she could probably homeschool them, just like she did when she "got them up to speed" before sending them to school.

As he got out of the bus and into his classroom, he wondered why, really they had to be here. The reason his mom, dad and Lisa gave was that they needed to interact with more kids of their own ages.

He sat down at a front corner as usual and waited for everything to start. It was bullshit you know. 'You need to spend more time with other people', he already spent time with other people, Michael, Ramon, Carl, Benny and the many other's on his mother's staff. He had known them for years. He knew like four people in this place, tops. The rest were just like noise in the background. And god this noise.

He could stand people yelling instructions. He could stand the loud noise of the amplifiers. He could even stand the crowds noise on his mother's concert. But this, this was just incessant chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter. It was so bothersome, so filled with people. He couldn't stand this place, nor understand how most of the people there did. School sucked.

 _Leia seems to enjoy it though._ Even though this school was public, she still wore the private school vest that she used back in Royal Woods (although she asked Leni to remove the logo). He tried more than once to explain to her that uniforms are meant to diminish individuality and freedom of thought, her response? "You wouldn't understand". And it was true, he didn't. Her attachment to the place was weird in his eyes, it was full of nimrods and superficial kids that bully each other for the smallest, most stupid of reasons.

 _Well when you put it like that it's easy to see why she likes this place_

Don't talk about your sister like that.

Lemmy let out a sigh a and sat with his eyes closed until he heard that his class had started. He wasn't a dutiful student, he usually just spent most of the class just admiring how Ms. Highbottom's bottom lived up to her name. But as this class advanced, he just couldn't bring himself to focus, a feeling on the back of his head just didn't let him pay attention, to the class or her bottom. He thought that he just wasn't into it at the moment. _Well, I guess I'll look at Lisa's while she explains my homework._

What a drag. The whole day dragged on and on and on, time seemed to slow down to a crawl because by the time the recess bell rang, he felt like he was halfway through a life sentence. Drained to the point of soullessness he felt like his body was working on autopilot, he didn't even realize where he was moving towards until the lunch lady put the gray mess that they called foor on his tray.

After taking a seat, he spend more time poking at it with his fork than actually eating, the conversation among his aunts from the previous night occupying his mind, he didn't even remember that he needed to eat until the guy in front of him snapped his fingers and brought him back to the present.

"Dude, you need to eat" Said Gordon, before using his hand to clean the mayo and sandwich crumbs staining his lip "I think niggas in Kingston can hear your stomach growling"

Normally, he would be spending the recess just talking non-stop with his friend, but today… today he wasn't feeling anything.

"Eeeeh, sorry, sorry" Said Lemmy "were you saying something?"

"Aside from 'your stomach sounds like a blender fucking a bear', no, I wasn't"

"I'm sorry, i'm just… not here at the moment" he avoided looking at his friend, just as much as he was avoiding everything else at the moment. "I… can you? Tell my teacher that I had to leave, I'm not feeling well today."

Having said that, he stood up and turned back, and leaving his food, basically untouched on the table, Lemmy left. Gordon watched his friend go, Lemmy didn't see him frown, he wasn't mad, just madly worried for his friend, as introverted as he was, Lemmy Loud could live up to his name and being a silent drone was just not who he was, so he quickly finished his sandwich and followed him.

By the time he reached his locker, Lemmy's stomach made the very reasonable argument that his friend was right, and that he should have probably eaten. It only had a banana inside of itself and it wouldn't stand by this disrespect.

Just after getting everything in his backpack and preparing to go, the pain on his stomach reminded him that he should probably go back to his tray, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand this noise for a second more. Not today.

Speaking of noise. There was a noise in particular (aside from his stomach) that bothered him before he left. Girls. Two of them specifically. Gwen Myers and Marsha Nahasapeemapetilon, the first one a light skinned biracial with chestnut colored hair the other an Indian girl every bit as dark as her brother Gordon. Both from his class, and the two girls that keep coming back no matter how many times he rejected them. He was hoping to be able to leave without dealing with them. But hey, he was hoping not to have a kid until he was 30, so why would anything in the world go as he expected?

Both of them were from his class, and both of them seemed to be as obsessed with him as they were with each other. To his knowledge, the only moments those two separated was when they went to each of their homes to sleep. To him they were like a couple of borg trying to assimilate him.

"Hey Lymy" Said Gwen hugging him from behind. Marsha in term, came from the front and got a bit too close to his personal space. "We were looking for you"

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help us with _something_ " Marsha completed. He could tell they were trying to be alluring. They always were when it came to him. He didn't know what they saw in him, but it was easier to count the times that they were not coming onto him.

 _Sorry girls, the only thing that can't help you is a sanitarium_ Lemmy thought, but as always, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He really didn't like hurting girls' feelings. Consider it a side effect of living with almost 20 of them.

"We'll make sure you're, well rewarded" Said Gwen to his ear.

"I don't need any money"

"We weren't talking about money" said Marsha. Okay, too much. Too much.

"Hey girls" he managed to stammer out, usually he didn't sound so much like Loan, but these girls just added to the pile of discomfort for him "I don't... Can't this thing wait? I need to eh… take my aunt to the doctor"

Marsha pouted and put begging eyes behind her glasses "If I didn't know you I'd say you're trying to avoid us"

"But you wouldn't do that" Completed Gwen from behind "would you?"

"No guys I mean it, she needs to go to the doctor and I'm the only one close enough to get her there" It wasn't entirely a lie, he did need to go to the doctor with her, even if the doctor lived in his house, and had her lab in the basement.

"Really?" Gwen asked, letting him go "How come?"

He made up something about her not feeling so hot, so he was going to take her in a wheelchair to the hospital. He apologized, and hastily excused himself leaving two disappointed girls behind him. He was in such a hurry, that he didn't notice the two other people looking at him from the other end of the hall.

Getting out of school wasn't exactly hard, it wasn't the first time he did it, and the hole in the fence at the back of the school just begged for kids to escape this conformist hellhole. After leaving, he walked all the way back in the direction of the house.

It took him well over an hour to get to the bridge, but it was well over an hour in which he didn't have to listen to the incessant chatter in the background, or deal with anything but his own thoughts. Granted, those weren't too much better.

 _What the hell is wrong with me today?_ He thought as he slide down on the gravel to the dry floor and walked to one of the three arcs underneath the bridge. That question he asked himself had an answer he already knew.

He sat down on the ground, and just, looked at the ceiling for a solid minute, then at the ground, there used to be a river going under this bridge, but it dried out decades prior. Now, it was Lemmy's home away from home. A place he came to relax, away from the Lewd House, and everything else.

But he found himself just as restless as he was in the morning at the moment.

He shoved his head into his hands and with a shriek he let go of his frustrations. He had never been so stressed in his entire life. He didn't want to cry but he screamed so loudly that his throat hurt and tears pooled onto his eyes.

Noticing he was shaking, he rummaged through his backpack and took out a pack of cigarettes. He got one on his mouth and took out a zippo not soon after. He lit up the cigarette and took a long drag. Feeling the heat fill his lungs, he looked at the zippo, it was all painted black, except for the chrome 3D ornament it had on the side, a demonic skull, not too dissimilar to the one he had tattooed on his back

He felt both melancholic and nostalgic while looking at it. It was a custom lighter that he and Lupa stole together when the were younger.

Things used to be so different between them back then. Back before The Lewd House, when Lemmy toured with his mother, and found Lucy and Lupa in conventions around the country. For a musician and a writer, they did happen to coincide a lot. Which used to be good news for him, because he got to play around with Lupa.

Whenever their mother's met, Lemmy and Lupa used to be inseparable, they played together, they explored together, and inevitably, they got in trouble together. Every single city and town their mothers visited got a load of the two Loud helions.

And this lighter was a memento of what they did in Seattle. Their mothers went to a restaurant to catch up and do whatever moms of the Loud clan did together whenever you left them alone. Probably each other, who knows. In this family everything is possible.

Chunk was supposed to take care of them during their time there, but the two took any opportunity they could to escape his sight. Like that moment when he went into that smoke shop. They went around the place, and in a fit of shared impulsivity they pocketed the lighter and ran.

They had stopped over a block away, when they were sure nobody was following them. They laughed like crazy, and remarked over how neither of them believed that they had done that. With a "and now what do we do?" They decided that they would use it. That same night, they took a pack of cigarettes from Luna's back, took one each, and started smoking.

They coughed and spit and almost broke down laughing at each other. Man she was so pretty when she laughed.

After trying for hours to smoke without coughing, they decided to go back, but after getting into Luna's trailer they realized that they didn't know when they would see each other after that weekend was over, so… who was going to get the lighter?

They considered a toincoss and rock paper scissors, but Lupa came to what they felt was the better solution. Lemmy was going to take it first, then, whenever they found each other again, he would give it to her, and she would do the same to him when they found each other after that, and then they would do it again.

And four around three years they did. It was their sacred custom. Whenever they did it, they would lay down, and light a cigarette and just share stories of whatever bullshit was going on in their lives.

They used to share so much. Every bit of sadness, every bit of joy, all of it. After they got the news that they were going to live together they were ecstatic, they were going to live with their favorite siblings, in the same place. And for a while, that was the case, and one day , while exploring the roads outside the house, they found this bridge, right underneath the arc, where he was sitting, they shared a kiss.

She said it was her first. Not that it meant anything, not even a month after that, she was absorbed by his father's harem. Now she was so different, distant. If she wasn't fucking him, she was usually just doing nothing or looking mad. Or doing nothing while looking mad.

He thought that if he kissed her now, she would probably still have the taste of lincoln's balls in her mouth.

In a sudden fit of anger, he used all the strength that he could get out of his left arm and with a scream he threw the lighter against the brick wall in front of him.

Ugh

This is why he didn't like thinking about Lupa.

 _Fuck school, fuck the lewd house, fuck lupa, and fuck the situation I got myself in.._

Speaking of which. His pity party was interrupted by his phone, he had gotten new message from. "Lil' flower", Lily, it was lily, she had put that name in herself.

-(Hey Lem!)  
-(hows class going?)

(perfect. Math is the bomb)-

-(a tween liking math? Ew what a weirdo)

(this is who you got into)-

(i lowkey knew you only loved me for my body)-

-(oh hush you)

-(make sure you come home after you're done today)

-(Lis is really being really insistent about that)

-(Its not the only reason I need you here tho)

(what else is there?)-

-(Do you still fix stuff?)

(ye)-

(do you need me to fix something?)-

-(Mr Plastic stopped vibrating a while ago. I think the rotor inside is broken)

(mr plastic)-

Three seconds later, the picture of a thick white dildo appeared his phone. _Well of course._

(Lupa already used this joke before)-

(It wasn't funny then, and it isn't funny now)-

-(it isnt a joke, it actually broke down.)

-(you dont' know how horny pregnant women get)

-(Know what. Screw mr plastic. I have seven months worth of fucks to take on you)

-(lets hope your bed can take it tonight)

-(Lemmy? You there)

(Sorry. Had to pay attention to something)-

(Yeah, lets hope)-

-(hmmm)

-(know what. You pay attention there and get smarter.)

-(come home as soon as you get out tho)

(I'll go after I pick up Leia from detention)-  
-(She got detention? What did she do?)

(I don't know yet)-

-(then how do you know she got detention?)

(routine)-

(People call her little satan for a reason, you know?)-

-(k k you weirdo. Just come before it gets dark or Lisa is going to be mad)

-(Oh. And before I forget. This is to get you… inspired for tonight)

A few seconds after her last message, a photo appeared on his phone's screen. It was a selfie that Lily took at an angle. It showed her, with a shirt pulled up to the point that her areolas were visible, and nothing else, she was blowing him a kiss and winking.

She didn't know. She actually didn't know anything, with how little contact she maintained just to give them "the surprise", she really didn't know anything about how many things had changed in the here, hell, how much she changed things just by coming back like that. Leave it to this house to turn the prospect of getting laid into something he dreaded.

He let out a long sigh and let his face flop into his hands. _Dio almighty what am I gonna do?_ He felt so much pressure, all his body felt like a bag of bricks, the nicotine wasn't helping at all. He felt like he could scream, maybe even cry, but for some reason, he found himself unable to.

As he moved his head back, and took his cigarette with his right hand, he looked at his left one with attention, to what? To nothing, there was nothing to look at, he was just looking for a way to stop thinking what waited for him at the house. At some point, he found a peculiar, very small red point right below his thumb. He frowned, took the cigarette back into his mouth and used his now free hand to look for a switchblade that Chunk told him to keep in his back pocket ever since he was nine.

He took the edge into his palm and dug in…

"What the fuck!"

The familiar voice startled Lemmy so much that he almost stabbed himself deeper than he intended. He looked at to the other end of the arch to see where the voice came from, and walking towards him was a kid about his age, with black skin a green shirt with a frog logo on it and his hair in dreads. It was Gordon, his friend from school.

"Lemmy the hell are you doing?"

Lemmy looked at his hand, then his approaching friend, then his hand again, and it took him a second to process why his friend seemed to be freaking out. "It isn't what it looks like"

"Then what is it?" Gordon questioned, finally getting near his friend.

"I'm taking out a pimple" Lemmy said and showed him his hand..

"Reaaaaaaly?"

"Dude i'm not trying to off myself"

"Man, after how we met. I'm not ruling it out…"

As much as people could say about Gordon at first (and second and third) glance, he was a really caring person, and considering how they met, Lemmy couldn't really blame him for being worried like this about him having a knife to his own hand.

It happened soon after the family moved to this town, Lemmy was walking over the bridge when someone made him trip. He fell, landing over one of his arms, breaking it along with his phone. Their friendship started when Gordon heard his cries and yells for help, and hastily went down to the dried riverbed to help him get up. He walked up to The Loud House, where Lana hurried to take him to the hospital. Ever since they met up again in school, they had been inseparable, for better, or like in this particular encounter, worse.

Lemmy didn't know what kind of extremely dark shit happened in his life before he met him, but Gordon seemed to have some fairly extreme reactions to anyone who even implied they were going to hurt themselves.

"Really, don't worry about it man" Lemmy answered and as Gordon sat beside him, he slid his hand on the wall behind him to get rid of the blood, then took his cigarette and used it to cauterize the small cut before it bled more.

After Lemmy left out a long breath and something that sounded like a small faint moan Gordon told him "You know, you doing that without even flinching really weirds me out"

"What? Big guy Gordon can't stand a little pain?"

"No. I can't" he openly admitted.

Lemmy rolled his eyes and asked "So. What brings you to my domain?"

Gordon looked at his friend, for a hot second before telling him "I'm worried about you man"

"Hm? What for?"

"Really? I see you acting weird for like the whole day. Then you skip classes alone (seriously what the hell man), and now I find you here 'not' cutting yourself and being all Dave?"

"I'm not!" Lemmy frowned at his friend. It was nice that he worried but... "Dave?"

"You know. You usually look all rocker it and stuff. But when you're not feeling well you dress… well, normal"

"Seriously man, thats your logic"

"Its solid logic though. When you're fine, you always dress like you act, loud and without much sense, all 'rock never dies' and stuff. And when you're not, you look like, well, a Dave." The boy looked oh so sure of himself when he said that "So You either grew a sense of style overnight (and I doubt it), or you have something hard on your mind"

"Dude I'm fine"

"C'mon, if you were any more pale you'd look like Lupa, I haven't seen you like this since that Juggalo thing"

A lump formed in Lemmy's throat. Maybe it was the fresh, sore memory of her, or maybe it was because Gordon was implying he was so pale that he looked like a corpse. Was the situation affecting him that much? In a day?

Still, he couldn't just tell him. What was he going to say? 'Oh yeah, my family is what would happen if the roman empire and the american south had twins, and those twins started making out with each other.'

"I... I don't…"

"Blink two times if someone is threatening you- I know a guy who knows a guy"

"What? No! Nobody is threatening me"

"Then why are you acting all weird?"

Should I tell him? Lemmy asked himself. He had known the boy for less than a year. But then again, that's the longest he had ever known someone around his age, that wasn't an inbred related to him. He had checked up on him ever since the accident, and quickly became his friend once they found each other in school, even if he was a grade above him. Honestly, he couldn't imagine living in this place without the boy.

Fuck it.

"I'm… I'm going to tell you" Lemmy said, looking at his friend in the eye "But you have to promise me you won't go to the police"

"Lemmy, what are our rules?" Gordon asked with such a serious tone.

"No bitch niggas, no snitch niggas"

"Then why you actin' like a bitch?"

Lemmy looked at the ground. _Welp. Moment of truth._

"You…. You know what; what happens to young boys with hot teachers?"

It was just for an instant, and he moved just a millimeter, but Lemmy noticed his friend flinch.

"Was. Was it Mrs. Highbottom?"

"No…In, in that aspect I'm… homeschooled"

This time there was no subtlety, no attempt to hide it. Gordon recoiled, and Lemmy found the answer to the question 'can black people go pale?'

By the minute mark, he managed to stammer out the words "I'm sorry"

He was baffled when he was met with the answer "I'm not" Lemmy looked at his friend, and plainly continued "I'm really not. The sex with my aunt was awesome, I was looking forward to her coming back home so we could do it again. But when she came back from college she bought something with her and..."

"What is... what is it?"

"I'm going to be a dad"

It felt weird saying it at loud, in his head it sounded terrible, an ominous thing looming on the horizon, yet, coming out of his mouth it sounded like it was just another fact of life.

"I... I don't know what to say" was Gordon's response, the silence under the bridge after he said that was so great that they could hear the falling of a leaf.

How much time had passed before Lemmy broke the silence, he did not know, but when he did, he said "I don't know what to do"

"What can you do?" Gordon answered, after thinking for a second "You're twelve, you can't even flip burgers yet" every word he said seemed to give the boy more energy, as if he had found a solution to an unsolvable enigma "wait a minute, you can't even flip burgers yet. You're twelve. How can it even be yours?"

Lemmy lifted his head and looked around. He thought for a second about telling Gordon about that other peculiarity about his family. They were all extremely early bloomers. The memory of that time Luna took him and his half siblings to a waterpark four years prior came to his mind for a moment, he could clearly remember how much rear Leia had and how little her swimsuit helped her hide it, even at an age when she was supposed to be plain as a table. But still, Lemmy considered his friend's ignorant wisdom. Even if his little Lemmy (like his father's at his age) was gearing up to be pornstar-worthy, males weren't supposed to have useful sperm until later in life… _and maybe dad was just the odd one out._

He knew he was probably wrong but he needed something to cling to right now.

 _What would she gain with pinning it on me like that then?_ Was his only thought for a while but to not let that uncomfortable silence return, Lemmy tried to change the topic.

"So. Why Dave?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, how did you know did you knew my middle name is David?"

Gordon didn't understand how the conversation could take such a sharp turn on mood and topic, but seeing his friends eyes, basically begging to follow along made him answer "Well… you kinda look like a Dave"

"Oh!" Lemmy answered, faux offended "So you're saying that all Daves look the same to you"

Gordon let out a honest laugh before answering that if all of them didn't look so dopey they would be easier to tell apart. For a couple of hours they kept on bantering and taking the piss out of each other, all this banter with his friend accomplished what the nicotine couldn't, because by the time he was going to leave to look for Leia, he was smiling to himself.

"So… are you going back to looking like a glam rocker's wet dream?" Gordon said following closely.

"First off, fuck you" Lemmy answered, turning back to look at his friend "Second, yes, if I'm that easy to read I need to mix up my stuff, what do you say about that?"

"I say traffic sign"

He tried to say "What" but turned back right in time to slam against a stop sign.

Lemmy called his friend an asshole while he was helping him stand, and Gordon in return kept joking about it until they reached their school. Lemmy said goodbye to his friend as he went inside to recover the little misfit that he knew he would find being in the detention room.

Fifteen minutes later they were out and calling a cab. With here there was little banter, he did ask her "what did you do this time" but asked Leia to stop immediately after she mentioned a pineapple and a stick of butter. He really didn't need to know where those went.

He really wanted to stay away for longer, but Lisa was hell on earth when she was angry, so the sooner he got home the better. Not that it took too long, while it took a while walking, in a car they got in front of The Lewd House's gates in less than ten minutes.

They wasted no time going in, when they got into the living room, they found Lily watching TV on the sofa.

"Hey guys! Look at what I learned to do" Lily said pointing at the small bowl of cereal resting atop her belly. She was using herself as a table and had a big ol' grin about it.

"God how can you be this adorable" said Lemmy without really thinking.

"It's a natural talent" She said, after eating the last of her cereal before standing up. "Now come we need to get to Lisa before she blows up a country"

Leia followed them for a moment, but swallowed hard when they opened the door to the basement, and decided to stop. If she went down she could have learned something that she really didn't want on her mind.

Lily and Lemmy however needed the information. And as soon as they entered Lisa's lab, Lily started "So…"

"...Is she going to be retarded?"

Lisa rose an eyebrow and Lily intervened "That's more crass than what I was going to say… but it boils down to that. Is she okay Lis?"

After putting some papers in the table in front of them, and asking them to take a look, Lisa answered the question "Contrary to popular belief, physical malformitiesh do not start appearing until four or five generationsh of inbreeding. Furthermore, mental failures and the like start appearing following the sheventh generation. Lemmy is only a firsht generation inbred, the probability of her developing something like that nears on zero percent, so you need not to worry." She said matter of factly in her monotone voice, then turning to Lemmy and continuing with "Unless of course you plain to breed with your spawn until you die of old age. Are you planning on that?

Lily wasted no time in replying with "Nah, but I think you could ask that to someone else in this house"

Lemmy tried not to laugh and ended up saying "She's right you know"

After rolling her eyes, Lisa continued "Anywaysh, the gene teshting showsh no sign of genetic degradation, misshing or extra genesh either. For al intedsh and purposhies, your baby should be in perfect condition"

Lily found herself smiling at the news, it was a worry that had been in the back of her mind during the entirety of her pregnancy. She was going to love the kid regardless. But there was something in the phrase "your baby should be perfect" that made her innately happy. Although that came to a halt when Lisa continued.

"However, due to your college diet, I'm afraid she may have received lessh nutrients than necessary. I will give you a recipe for a vitamin complex that you will follow day to day until childbirth. Ish that understandable?"

"Oh. Yes" Lily let out a breath that she didn't knew she was holding. She was expecting that to be more severe.

After some small talk between them, Lisa said "that will be all". They both were moving to leave Lisa to her experiments, but she asked "Lemmy, can you stay here for a second? I need help with something"

He said bye to Lily for the moment, she kneeled down and gave him a peck on the lips and whispered in his ear that she was going to be in her room waiting for him for "you know". Lemmy gulped hard, and turned back to Lisa.

"What do you need? Muscle? A guinea pig? Someone to help you filter the tears of the innocent?"

"I have machinesh for all those things, but thank you for offering" She said as stoically and plainly as everything she said "No. I needed to show you this" She said, holding a sheet of paper in front of him. It had numbers and lines and she held it there as if it was supposed to mean something. He was going to ask, but she continued "Its a paternity test"

"Oh" How the fuck did she know?

"I shupposhed that you may be stresshed and doubtful of the shituation, so I decided to relieve at leasht one of them"

"So…" Lemmy said, a suddenly cold engulfed his whole body "what...- what does it say?"

"There ish a 99.99% percent certainty that…" She dared to stop right on there to take an outrageously long and loud sip of water that seemingly had no end, she lifted a finger to tell him to wait (and that made him want to commit aunticide). She finally let out a satisfied breath before plainly said "you're the father"

He didn't distrust Lily in the slightest, even after everything. But after Gordon suggested that It may actually not be his, he wanted to hold onto that foolish notion, that way he could rest assured that this whole world of responsibility didn't rest on his shoulders.

Now all but 0.01% of that hope was crushed under that weigh.

Lisa was about to tell him something, but instead she saw her nephew look at her with a blank look on his face, and saw him leave just as soulless and emotionless. He was already on his way up the stairs when she let out a worried sigh.

For a while, he walked aimlessly through the house, until he found himself in the backyard. Looking to his side, he saw a bench, and sat on it. He let his face onto his hands and screamed on them.

He grabbed a cigarette and rummaged through his pockets once again to try and find his lighter. Having forgotten where he put it or what he did to ita, went to the kitchen to grab a box of matches. Then made his way back to the bench.

"Oh fuck no" He said, leaving the cig fall from his mouth "not you"

"C'mon Limpy, is that any way to greet your sister?" Asked Lupa, who was laying On the bench with her legs crossed, and using her tongue to fiddle with the cigarette she had in her mouth "hey, bad day, wouldn't you happen to have some fire would you?"

Lemmy rolled his eyes and cursed his good nature. He could never just bring himself to lie to one of his sisters when he had something they needed, especially if they mentioned that they had a bad day.

"Move aside" he ordered, his sister obeyed sitting at his left with her right foot still on the bench, she grabbed her knee. By how much of her cheek he could see with just a stray look, he knew that _as usual_ she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He quickly turned to the other side and lit a match, used for a cigarette for him, and extended his hand so Lupa could light hers.

After over a minute of listening to nothing but each other drag on their cigs, Lupa decided to ask "So. What got you like this?"

He only frowned at her in response.

"What? Did your milf eat your tongue?"

He groaned, after all this time of not approaching him for anything more than chores and relied messages, she was just suddenly interested in talking to him? Seriously?

"Cut the crap Lupa" He said, so sourly that she could almost feel it burn "what do you want?"

"What is it so hard to believe that I want to talk to you?" To Lemmy's ears, her words almost sounded hurt. While usually her sisters being in pain actually made him feel hurt himself, hers just weren't reaching that spot in his heart. He had dealt with way too much bullshit that day.

"Well, it's the first time in months that you actually tried"

That seemed to shut her up. All she did for a while, was look down, even sitting down and slouching. Did that actually get to her?

"Well… I guess? Has it really been that long?"

She knew for a fact that she could tell her how long had it been to the hour, so there was no point in asking, and if he was being honest, Lemmy could see she was dreading the answer, so he stopped himself from saying it.

"Well, it's never late to try and revive old customs" she said with an awkward smile "Isn't it?"

"I guess"

"So. Do I start, or will you?"

"You I guess"

"Well, extremely shit day at school had to rush down home, just to find that almost everyone was gone except for Lis and your baby mama"

"What, couldn't get dad to get your rocks off?"

"Actually no" she said matter of factly, with no shame or doubt "had this femboner that straight up didn't let me think straight" She took another drag from her cigarette, and and after letting go of the smoke she asked "So. What about you?"

 _That was a rhetorical question_ , he thought and doubted for a second if he wanted to tell her something. After almost six whole months of only seeing her either fucking their dad or just plainly ignoring everything in her room, he didn't know if he wanted to open up to her. But decided to tell her anyways, he needed to let this out or he was going to pop a vessel.

"Well, where do I start?" He said, finally bothering to look at her "I find out that I'm going to be a dad, but almost every adult here seems to have an issue with that." He saw Lupa actually listening intently. "Then I can't concentrate in school so I leave, but now my friend thinks i'm cutting myself"

"Were you?" She turned to him faster than greased lighting.

"No! I'm not trying to kill myself!"

"Okay, okay, just checking, jeez. Keep going"

"Well, he gets in my head some weird idea that the kid may not be mine, only for me to come back here to get that beaten out of my head with a Lisa shaped bat." He was breathing heavily, increasing his talking speed with each word "And then, to put the cherry on the shit cake, when I come here to relax, I find YOU"

Lupa spat her cigarette out of surprise "The fuck you mean I'm part of your shit day"

He said too much, but the cat was out of the bag and there was no putting it back in "Because I don't want to fucking have to look at you"

"What the fuck" Lupa frowned and yelled "where did that come from?"

"Really, where? It came from every time I turn I find you either with dad's dick in you or in some other hole"

"What? You're jealous?" She said, getting defensive "it's not my fault i'm kind of an exibithionist, I just like being seen, its fun"

"Yeah, it's really fun for me looking at the girl I had a crush on getting fucked across the room"

"Whaaaaa?... Crush?" She was legit surprised, and let her mouth hang open before saying "Crush, for real? Like… those poems In your diary were… those were about me?"

"Diary?" Lemmy's mind shot back to that morning. The book he left on the ground before going to school… "You were on my room?"

"I… I didn't know" She said "why did you never tell me?"

"Because it was obvious!" He said, Lemmy took a big breath and continued "Lacy figured it out two days after I did! Freaking LACY! She uses velcro shoes because shoelaces are too complicated!"

"I… I didn't notice" She looked down, blankly.

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy moaning your ears deaf"

Lupa, looked at her brother in shame for a hot minute, she honestly didn't know he felt that bad about it. He was frowning and looking up as he smoked. He was mad. And she could see why. While her day was completely different, she had a stressful day too. So a wicked idea came to her, if he crushed on her for that long then...

She moved on the bench so her body faced him, and with the best smug smile she could muster, she said "Say… I know you're stressed. I've been stressed today too" That smile was shaky and fragile but she didn't show it "I know a way we both can relax"

She spread her legs and lifted her skirt, giving him a full look of her sex. Lemmy had never seen her this close, or up front. Even when she was naked she only saw her in passing, and from behind. Still, he didn't feel particularly happy at the sight.

"Are you really doing this?"

"C'mon, it's not as if you've never done it before. I can't exactly can call you limpy anymore, can I?"

He just didn't say anything, If he did something inside could break and...

"We both know you need this as much as I do"

Nevermind. Lemmy stood up suddenly and turned off his cigarette on his palm he yelled "Know what Lenore. If you need it so fucking much why don't you go fuck yourself?" and stormed off inside the house.

He went through the kitchen and up the stairs, walked up to his room and slammed his door closed. Lemmy wasted no time before throwing himself in bed and screaming into a pillow. After punching his bed a few times, he noticed a vibration in his left pocket. Someone was messaging him.

He wanted to throw the phone out the window, but once the tune of "Welcome To The Jungle" started sounding, he knew exactly who it was, and quickly opened his message tab. It was "LL3" again.

-(I could hear you come up from a mile away)

-(You sound mad)

-(Like really, really mad)

-(If you want me to help you relax, you know you can always pump your frustrations into me)

-(Want me to help you?)

The last message ended on a heart emoticon. _Know what, fuck Lupa._ He thought, as he walked out of the room. If he was going to do someone, he would be with someone he knew gave a fuck. In the hall, he went up to the first door at his right, and knocked.

"Its open" he heard his sister say.

He opened the door, the room was dark, but he could still see her blond hair and wide smile. She was already topless, and waiting for him sitting on her bed. "Come" she instructed, he closed the door behind him, and obeyed.

As he undressed, he thought, _finally, something good is happening today_.

* * *

 **I did almost everything I wanted to do with this chapter, thats why it ended up being this long. The only thing I couldn't do, was, well, end it. There was supposed to be a whole part after this where we went through the events of the same day from Lupa's perspective. That is still coming, but I will publish it as it's own chapter. So you'll get "Chapter 3: All About Change Side B (or "The BS Life of Lupa Loud")" In just a few days. Until then, have a good one.**


	3. Its All About Change - Side B

**YES, I DID IT. I finished a chapter in a week. And now, lets address some comments. You know whats funny? this side was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter, if I actually added it to the previous one, the intended chapter as a whole would be 21.220 words long. Jesus chirst.**

 **Gale: Its not exactly unromantic, I'll actually explore this later on. If everything goes as planned, Lincoln will be a big part of the next chapter, so you don't have to wait so long to see his personality.**

 **nightmaster000: Does this chapter answers your question? And no, its not going to be the only one either.**

 **Now, lets hope this chapter isn't a fuck up. Please enjoy...**

 **"Its All About Change Side B" or "The BS life of Lupa Loud"**

* * *

"It came from every time I turn I find you either with dad's dick in your mouth or in some other hole."

" _You know what Lenore? If you need it so fucking much, why don't you go fuck yourself?"_

 _ **"Because I don't want to fucking look at you."**_

The weight of Lemmy's words lingered heavily on her mind. After Lemmy stormed into the house, Lupa found herself at the verge of tears. She had closed her legs and curled up into a fetal position.

In a way, she had gotten what she wanted. She had spent the whole day trying to get out of the heat she was in. The good news was that she wasn't horny anymore. The bad news was that she wanted to die.

Lemmy hated her, and in her mind, it was her fault.

She started breathing heavily and then doing what sounded like wet sniffs. What started as a weirdly promising day, just became worse by the minute. The only good thing now was that it couldn't possibly get any worse.

She sobbed to herself, even after all she had done since she started fucking around, she felt that this was her most shameful moment. It wasn't like there was anyone around to listen to her.

At least that was what she thought.

"Lupa."

Lupa let out a yell. Her mother appeared at her side, seemingly out of nowhere. Looking down to her, or at least that's what she thought. It was hard to tell with her black bangs always covering her eyes.

She didn't respond to her, preferring to go back to sit with her face in her knees. Lucy's unchanging expression twitched a bit. Just enough to show she was worried for her daughter.

"As soon as we got home I saw your brother go up to the second floor as mad as a demonstorm, then I heard your laments. Are these events related? Do I need to put a curse on your brother?"

Lupa didn't answer. Lucy, stoic as ever, walked around at sat at her daughter's side.

"Lupa Lenore Loud, I rather prefer to not put curses on my family… _again_. Please talk to me."

Lupa sniffed some more and used the back of her fist to clean her tears. Looking up at her mother, she said "I fucked up. I fucked up bad".

"How so?"

For a while, Lupa was sobbing and silent. Of all the things that could be said of her mother, nobody could say that she wasn't patient. When her breathing normalized again, she spoke. "Well…"

* * *

The day for Lupa started with a familiar sight: her father and Libby on her bed. One might think that after the revelation that they heard the previous night they may have not been in the mood for nookie, but truth to be told, it wasn't a question of mood. It was a question of need.

She looked up at her father and caressed his chest. How long would she need to keep doing this? She didn't mind the sex, she loved it. But she worried that things would keep going as they had for the last few months.

It was funny, though. She thought like this whenever her brain was sober enough to think clearly. But she spent most of her days so lusty and cockdrunk that she couldn't focus on putting her thoughts together.

She looked up at her father and sister. He fell asleep looking at Libby, so all Lupa could see was his square jawline. Lincoln was an attractive man, but SO not her type.

He was not her kind of dork. _Hm_ , it was funny how she'd think like this now. But in a few hours, when the heat came back, she'd be all over him like flies to honey. _That's okay,_ she thought. She made laps with her fingers on his hairless chest, and let out a sigh. They looked rather well under the light coming from the ajar door.

Her head shot up when something cut the light, but she only got to see something short and dressed in grayish blue moving away as soon as she turned. She found herself instantly sticking to her father to avoid the sight of whoever passed through the door.

In her head, that made no sense. She was an exhibitionist, she liked being seen. She thought that it may just be the result of not being in the middle of a cloud of lust at the moment, which… kinda made sense. It wasn't every day that she woke up with her nethers dry and a clear head.

So much so that when she looked down to see Lincoln's morning wood, her first thought was " _Nope, nope, NOPE. Woke up with a clear head and I ain't going to waste it. Libby can deal with that."_

She slid out of her father's embrace, and sat to stand up. She was tired, _as always_ , and found herself to be stickier than she was comfortable with. She had to take a bath.

Getting up, she scrambled and rummaged around the room looking for things to put on once she came back. The ones she had taken were her Pittsburgh Steelers skirt and a tee that had a cute yellow and black bee design all over it. Lastly, she rummaged through the mess that was was her room's floor to try to find some wearable panties. It was harder than you'd expect, being constantly wet it was almost impossible to pick up a pair that didn't smell rancid when she brought them up to her nose, It took her awhile, but she found a unused white pair among the mess of clothes she called a drawer.

Looking some more, she found her towel, and putting it over her shoulder, made her way towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. She felt the need to look both ways to make sure that nobody was there, which again made no sense to her. She had made this walk completely naked before, sometimes even leaking cum from her unmentionables and sometimes glazed in it. Why did she suddenly felt so judged?

Inside, the first thing she noticed was herself on the mirror. She felt groggy as hell and it showed so much that she looked dead.

"Uagh," she groaned, closely herself inspecting in the mirror, and paying special attention to the dark bags under her eyes "I'm going to need some cream for these." She thought of asking Leia for some, but that kid had become pretty antagonistic in the last few weeks.

 _Just another thing that changed since we moved here._

She thought about it as she laid in the tub and turned on the cold water in the shower. It always helped her focus her thoughts, now it was just the force of habit that kept her doing it. Well that, and with the day having such a promising start, she didn't want to risk the warm water getting her… _stimulated_.

 _Today is going to be a good day_ , he thought. She was going to ace her test, maybe she could spend some time building that gunpla she got last Christmas. Oh, and that reminded her, she definitely going to spend some time with Leia and Lemmy. Lemmy…

It was then, a full night later, that the revelation of the previous night hit her. Lily came back. Good. She came back pregnant. Good. She came back pregnant with Lemmy's child. Bad.

She wasn't trying to be mean to her half-brother, but she considered it bad because it was a lie. She knew for a matter of fact that it couldn't be his. The boy was limp, and she had first hand experience. Not even two months prior, she had given him a handjob, and nothing. As sizeable as he was, she hadn't gotten anything out of him, not even a twitch. When she gave up on it he looked more in pain than anything else.

Lupa felt something begin to stir down below, and muttered the word "Crap." Well, what a way to bring herself down. No. Today was going to be a good day. _No. It is going to be a good day._ She was going to make it work or her name wasn't Lupa Lenore Loud and the water was cold as tits.

She was going to confront her aunt for trying to pin a baby on her brother as soon as she got out of the bath. And then she was going to spend her day as well as she could for as long as she could before her body was struck by the _need_ again.

She submerged herself in the water and tried to let her mind go and allow herself to feel the calming water getting everywhere. After a thorough scrubbing and once she made sure that nothing was sticky or itchy anywhere on her body, she dried off and opened the door to leave. She quickly closed it when she saw Lemmy coming out of his room. She didn't even noticed she was blushing. She was busy focusing on what her cousin was wearing.

 _Tch._

Lemmy was wearing a purple and black T-shirt and a beanie. _Crap_. The only times he wasn't dressed like a hard rock fashion nightmare was when he wasn't feeling well. He was gearing up for a bad day. And she had a very good idea of why.

She walked quickly, got inside her room, and got dressed as fast as she could, but when she got to her panties, Lupa had a second thought. Maybe…

No. She had to wear them. If it got bad again, then she'd regret not having them if the heat came back while she was out. She already had enough weird looks coming her way with people thinking she was the constantly sick and mean girl. She didn't need people thinking that she wets herself.

She slid them up and grimaced once the fabric touched her sex. _How bothersome_ , she sarcastically thought to herself, _now I look forward to you rubbing me for ten hours_. Walking with them was a pain in the cunt, they rubbed and got everywhere, and she was too goddamn sensitive to really wear them, but alas, it was a necessary evil.

Putting one step in front of the other was tortuous. By the time she finished getting down the stairs, her face felt hot and she was starting to get grumpy because of it. Nonetheless, she pushed forward. She just needed a minute to get used to it, as she sat on the last step. She looked to the main door and saw Lemmy push through the mass of girls, and not two minutes later Leia following behind.

Once she saw Loan come up to go back to her room, Lupa stood up and went to the kitchen, where Lily was alone eating something with chocolate and… mustard? _Ew_.

Lily's eyes lit up when she saw her niece coming and after swallowing, she greeted her with, "What up, Bee Buns?"

Lupa cringed at the memory of what happened when she was a kid. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" she said stoically and unamused

"Not a chance." The smirk on Lily's face just made Lupa angry. So much for spending the day well. She just made herself angry. But it was a for a good cause.

"I don't like what you're doing," Lupa said, her voice bitter just like she felt about the whole thing.

"Eating?"

"You know what I'm trying to say," Lupa stated, frowning at her aunt.

"No, I don't," Lily answered, putting another strawberry in her mouth. "Tash whuy ai'm ashking."

"What are you trying to win by pinning a baby on a kid?" There, straight, to the point. But it didn't even get a reaction out of her.

"I'm not pinning anything on anyone." Lily kept eating after answering, this time seemingly less happy about the conversation.

"Look, the kid's limp. I have first hand knowledge about that, literally," she said, doing a wanking gesture.

Lily rolled her eyes, and swallowed. "Really? You want to have this conversation right now? In front of my salad?" Lily practically groaned. It wasn't enough that her sisters were piling on her for it, now one of her nieces was coming to her with this bullshit. "Look, if you want to think that, fine. But we disagree," she said pointing to her belly and herself. "Lisa told me you're going through the heat right now, and I get it, the fog fills your head and it's the only thing you can think about right now. but you have to admit that sometimes people are indisposed, or maybe just not into you"

"But-"

"Look," Lily interrupted and lifted a finger to emphasise, "If you want to keep this going on, do it in the afternoon. I just woke up and you have a class to go to."

Lupa did nothing but stand there.

It wasn't like she was going to listen. So, frowning and mad, she turned and shoved Libby off and walked out the door. Not a single one of her sisters tried to stop her. They knew how she got when she was mad.

Before exiting the big gates, she breathed in and out slowly. This wasn't worth getting mad about, hell it may even be a good chance to accuse her in front of everyone…

Wait.

Maybe just her aunts. Telling everyone that her brother couldn't get it up probably would make him want to kill himself. She was trying to help, not shame him until the day he died.

And she knew just the way to do it and Lisa was going to help her.

With a shit eating grin, she quickly walked down the road, as quickly as she could without rubbing herself to exhaustion. By the time she reached the bridge that connected them to the neighborhood, her brother and sister were within view. She wondered if she should go there and join them, but after Lemmy helped Leia stand up after she slammed against a stop sign, they seemed to be very focused on a conversation.

Lupa sighed and decided against it. Let them have their fun. He must be having a hell of a morning after last night.

As she walked forward, she saw Lemmy make a particular gesture with his hand, that reminded her of… schlicking. Were those two… already active? They, Lulu, Lizzy and Loan seemed to be the only ones in the house that weren't actively doing anyone. At least inside the house.

Were those two going out with someone?

 _I mean it's possible… but why didn't they tell me?_

Probably because unlike you, they have friends.

 _Well that was rude…_

But true. Unlike them, Lupa wasn't too much for conversing with other people. It was something she had in common with Lemmy: they were both very much introverts. She more than him apparently. Not even a month had passed from the time they got to this town and he already had a mandatory black friend by that point. To this day, Lupa still had no one.

When she stepped up the bus step, she got to see a confirmation of that. Leia, the one of the three who actually got to have a stable childhood and knew how to make friends, was sitting alongside two others in the same seat. She looked like she was having fun, just talking to them like no one was around.

Lemmy was at the back of the bus, looking out the window, with an open seat right next to him. She walked towards him, but the closer she got the more she started to doubt, getting a sour feeling in her stomach.

She thought that if he wanted her there, he would have asked. So she looked to a guy on her side, and intimidated him to not only move to give her space, but to leave the seat entirely. There, Lemmy had company now and she didn't have to dealt with this guy anymore. Lupa didn't really know how mean she looked to make people just scram like that, but hey: if it meant that she didn't have to deal with people touching her, she'd accept it.

Looking through the window, she pondered. _What made them change so much?_ Ever since the Juggalo incident, those two hadn't been the same. They talked to her less, and seemed to try to ignore her whenever she was mentally sober enough to try and get to them.

Had she changed too? Probably. Soon after getting to this place, she began going through "it". When normal girls went through puberty, they got chest pains when they chest started to grow and started to get on the rag. Not her family though. On top of all that, her and her siblings had to go through some Vulcanesqe fucklust or some shit like that.

It didn't have a real name, but when she explained it to Lupa and her sisters, Lisa called it 'The Loud Libido'. She explained that it was a genetic condition that caused a intense form of nymphomania. The older Loud generation had inherited it from their mother Rita, and they in turn had passed it onto their kids.

It had something to do with a hormonal imbalance that peaked during puberty. When Lisa noticed that nobody understood, she just said that she was going to be extremely horny for a couple of months but that it would pass sooner rather than later.

 _Bullshit._

It had been over five months and her libido hadn't gone down a bit. Her sisters told her that it wasn't such a big deal, but they didn't know how it was like for her. Yeah, they were mad horny too, but they at least could get grazed by people without getting turned on. Lupa was so sensitive that it was maddening.

Back when it started, when it got so bad that she schlicked herself raw and clawed at her temples and begged the world to make it stop, her mother suggested that having sex with her father would help (and said that it certainly helped her when she went through it). Lupa was doubtful at first. Sex seemed like such a big deal at first, but when it became clear that it was the one thing that would calm her down enough to make her days bearable, she started doing every day. It didn't matter where or how.

It wasn't like she was the only one to do it around the house anyways. Her family was extremely open about this kind of thing. Her mom and every single one of her aunts had told their kids about their parentage as soon as they were old enough to understand speech. They were told that their incestuous existence wasn't at all bad, but that it should never be known. Other people wouldn't understand.

 _Fine by me, I guess._

She wasn't exactly fond of other people, so fuck them regardless. Hell, considering how much she and her mom moved around the country, the only people she got time to get used to being with before moving to the big house were all sitting on this bus ignoring her. Seriously, what happened?

Whenever they found each other in Franklin, they would spend all their time together. Barely spending any time apart, aside from going to the bathroom. They would spend their days playing pranks on people and getting into trouble. Leia being particularly brutal. It was awesome. Coming to this town to live together was like a dream come true for her, so… what happened? What broke them away?

Man, what a way to spend that "good day" of hers. Just bringing herself down. Still, she had a clear mind. Maybe this was the beginning of the end, the "peak" would finally end, and she could just go back to regular ass, semi-normal teenager horny and finally being able to go back to fill her head with things that weren't cock. Not their length, or their heat, nor their weight, nor their potent intoxicating smell, and that salty, glorious taste that it gets when the pre starts leaking and-

 _Oh hell no! Not today! Not now!_

As soon as the bus stopped, she stood up and walked as fast as she could and got into her classroom. Trying to push her thoughts aside, she went through her backpack, got her eyeglass case and took her black square glasses out. She looked straight out of a saturday morning cartoon when she wore them, but what could she do? Just like dad's dick, she needed these to function, but, you know, for literally everything else.

She opened her notebook and when the world in front of her became clear enough, she found nervous scribbles and half-made equations. Little reminders of all the times her body got the better of her in the middle of class. Lupa felt herself cringing when she realized that she could pinpoint how long it took for her to go from focused to a distracted horny wreck. The longest was half an hour.

There were so many attractive boys and girls in her class, it was hard to keep herself focused with all of them around. Lupa sighed, and laid her head on top of her desk, yawning.

 _Boy did last night leave me tired._

She looked as her classmates came in and took their seats. Across the room, she saw Gordon take a seat. Cute, incredibly well intentioned, and Lemmy's best friend. She wondered if he'd be interested in being her boyfriend, but dismissed the idea as soon as she had it.

She honestly thought that he talked to her out of courtesy more than anything. After spending so much time with her dad and getting used to nine or more inches, there weren't a lot of people that would measure up to that. What was the average for a fourteen year old boy? Three? Maybe four tops? The only people outside of the house that would be able to satisfy her at this point were in fucking San Fernando Valley.

She didn't mind the incest, really, but using her dad as a dildo every day was starting to get old.

She closed her eyes and told herself that she wasn't going to fall asleep. She wanted to pay attention in class (like the good old times… of last year) for once, but she dozed off without noticing.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a clean, though dimly lit version of her room. She could feel that she was sitting on someone's legs, and aside from that… she felt great!

Lupa looked down, and saw her naked flesh. She had the body of an adult woman, yet her skin was still pale and ghostly, her breasts big and swollen, filled to the brim with liquid. Below them, her belly was doming. Lupa could feel the weight of a new life inside of her. It felt so incredibly right. She had never felt so full, so perfect, so… _female_.

Whoever she was sitting on started to kiss her back, then slowly went up to her neck. He ended up nuzzling the side of her head. Whoever it was that was behind her, she loved him to bits and she was sure he loved her with the same intensity.

Her dream-self closed her eyes as he hugged her, and allowed herself to bask in the warm of their love. She opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes widened instantly. She recognized the tattoo design on his arms the second she saw them. The man behind her was Lemmy.

Lupa woke up with a yell that startled everyone in the classroom. She quickly took her backpack and, citing a 'female emergency,' ran out of the room toward the bathroom.

When she was safely secured inside a stall, Lupa allowed herself to breathe. She could feel the dampness in her panties. Nah, it wasn't even dampanymore. Her panties were so wet, she could feel it on her thighs.

 _Oh c'mon. Really?_

She couldn't even avoid this for even a single day? In between breaths she cursed her body for being like this. And Lemmy? Really? She wanted to do this with Lemmy? Well, she did before, but he couldn't. She knew that for a fact. It wasn't like her body cared, though. She wanted something in her and wanted it now.

She rummaged through her bag looking for something and took out a pack of cigarettes. She put it in her mouth and proceeded to look for her purple BiC lighter. She turned the wheel quickly and nervously but it only produced sparks. When it got on her nerves, she shook it and ended up confirming that it was empty.

In a fit of impotent rage, she threw it against the door. She couldn't even have this? Her body hated her and the world around her didn't want her to ever relax.

Lupa wanted to give up, she let her head hang back and groaned. Man, she just wanted the day to end already. But she couldn't, it was just…

 _Wait, what time is it?_

The recess bell answered her question. Unable to believe that it was that late, she grabbed her phone and looked at the clock. It flashed 11:30.

How the fuck did it get this late? Why didn't anyone wake me up?

Looking at her hands, she rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. _Oh, right. Pale and sickly_ , she thought. She didn't want to be there anymore, not like this. Not while thinking like that.

Lupa didn't know if it was something within her particular genetic makeup, or if it was just how she grew up. As far as she knew, her entire family was made of nymphos. From her mom and dad, to, now that she considered it _,_ probably even Leia and Lemmy by this point. But among all of them, she had it the worst.

At least that is what she thought. It was easy to come to that conclusion for her. Everyone else in the house was functional. Lacy could go by days on end without even jilling off, same with Liena and Lyra could make due with themselves, they were long past the peak. But her? She needed it constantly. It was hellish.

She couldn't give herself a few hours without having a pair of wet panties because she seemed to find motherfucking everything attractive for some reason. She couldn't even spend time with her favorite hobby; building gunpla models took time and concentration, something that her condition wasn't letting her have. Her grades were going down the toilet because of it. And now... Now she was seeing _him_ like that... and she wasn't comfortable with it, at all.

She needed to get away from this place. Sweatier and more tired than she had been when she got inside the bathroom, she left. In the halls she tried her best to avoid touching people. It had earned her a reputation, but she wasn't surrounded by these people enough to care about what they thought. The only ones who gave a fuck about her were at the other fuck ass end of town apparently, so she'd care about them.

Lupa ignored her stomach and just made her way to the exit. She gave her teacher the Doctor's note that Lisa wrote for her to her teacher for the umpteenth time, and then she'd be on her way home to get rid of this feeling, even if it was just for a few hours.

In her way, however, something grabbed her attention. Gordon was looking at something in one of the other halls. She looked in that direction and saw a black girl getting uncomfortably close to Lemmy's face. It was amazing how her mood changed from wanting to leave to wanting to punch her so quickly.

"Who is that girl talking to Lemmy?" she asked Gordon, frowning, her tone a mixture of anger and worry.

"Oh? She's Marsha," answered Gordon, honestly surprised that Lupa even talked to him. She usually just picked up her stuff and left the place in a hurry when classes were over. "My sister."

"Then tell your whore sister to take her paws off Lemmy," she said to his face, not even flinching when he frowned back at her. "Lemmy gets really uncomfortable when people that he doesn't know try to bother him, it's kind of a condition."

Gordon breathed in. This was his best friend's cousin. He wasn't going to do what he would usually do to someone who said that about Marsha. "Doesn't know? That girl has been trying to get with that dork for the entire school year. Where was this protective side of you back then?"

"What, your sister is trying to get Lemmy to date her?" She went from angry to weirded out and surprised in no time and her face showed it.

"And she isn't the only one" He said, matter of factly, and pointed at his direction "Take a look"

A biracial brunette had approached Lemmy from behind and whispered something to his ear which surprised him. He turned to face her, and told her something that Lupa couldn't hear from where she was standing, but it made both of them pout.

"I don't know how he does it, but girls swarm that boy like flies," He continued. She wasn't sure if that tone in his voice was pride, jealousy or a mixture of both. "He doesn't want to date anyone for some reason. The kid has gotten really good at shutting them down softly, though."

"So Lemmy is popular with girls?"

"I'm as baffled as you are."

Barely above a whisper and with a uneasy smile she said, "I guess he is dad's son after all."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget about it, it's none of your business"

 _Lemmy is popular with girls_ she thought to herself, still processing that sentence. She looked forward and watched Lemmy leave through the other side hall. While it took them a second, Marsha and the other girl (who she would later learn was called Gwen) followed him to the end, when they took the opposite road.

Even though she saw with her own eyes that they took a different way, in her mind she saw them going after him, following to some place. Maybe he was going to do what he did to Lily. Maybe they were going to let him put some little Lemmies inside of them. Her stomach soured at the thought, twisting and hurting, yet, she could feel the heat between her legs growing, just like that wetness in her panties.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me,_ she thought to herself, leaving Gordon behind and hurrying to the bus stop. She needed to get home quickly.

She tried running toward the closest bus stop away from the school, but the friction in her nethers wasn't helping her situation at all. She was hungry and tired and horny and she hated her life. And that was all before the bus she got to broke down halfway there.

Now she was hungry, tired, horny, pissed off and had to walk home. Was it too late to just kill herself? Nah, too much effort. She walked, and walked until her feet hurt, and only then she came to something resembling her neighborhood. She heaved a victorious sigh and kept walking forward. Though she stopped to breath right above the stone bridge that connected it to the road home. She had some good memories here, the arcs beneath were a good resting place. She, Lemmy, and Leia had found that to be the case soon after moving here they were exploring around the place when they found that the river that was supposed to go underneath had dried decades ago. They had spent so much time there, they even camped out under this bridge one night. She even had her first kiss under it…

 _Huh, so that's what nostalgia feels like._

Something in her gut felt… wrong. She felt ill being here. Something started under this bridge, something that came to a sudden stop when "that" started. As if she hadn't enough reasons to hate the fact that her body needed all that sex, it broke what felt like a dream right before. The worst part about it was that when she was in the middle of that lustful haze, she didn't even care. Dick and her own pleasure were the only things that mattered when she was like that. Whenever she had clarity of mind after it was over, she felt so tired ashamed with herself that she barely let herself out of her room.

And now she was running home to do it again. She swallowed hard, and felt something pooling beneath her eyes. From nowhere she heard something that sounded like a moan and something metallic hitting rock. Lupa took it as a cue to resume her walk of shame. She didn't trust herself enough to be around if an angry hobo came to attack her.

She walked past the gates and into home, which was… far more silent than she expected it to be. Even if most of her siblings were in school there were supposed to be a few adults at home, but the place felt… deserted.

She called to her mom and dad, but nobody responded. Nobody… until Lily came down the stairs, getting her shirt in place as if she just recently put it on.

"Hey kiddo?" she said. She went closer to Lupa. "What are you doing here so early?"

Lupa mumbled before saying "Female emergency."

"Lucy doesn't give you pads for that?" Lucy was a fan of blood, yes, but in all of Lily's memory, she hadn't ever played around with her health like that.

"Not that kind of emergency," said Lupa, grabbing her arm and looking to the side.

"Oh," Lily instantly understood what she meant, and had to answer with, "Sorry Lu, Linc ain't here."

"What?"

"Yeah, he and the others went out in a hurry." Lily said, while walking forward. "Lisa is still around, though. Lola told her that they needed people with (and I quote) 'A sense of style and a soul' for this. I think she's planning how to murder her downstairs"

"Oh for fucks sake! Really?"

"Yea, I think Lis is exaggerating a bit!"

Visibly irritated, Lupa almost yelled, "Not that!"

First Lily frowned, but when she noticed how red and shaky her niece was, she relaxed again. "You really can't wait? They've been out for hours, they shouldn't be away for much longer… do you need me to give you a hand?"

Lupa growled and said, "You've done enough," before stomping out of the living room. Once she reached the stairs, Lupa remembered something. She had been so focused on getting home for the last hour that she had almost forgotten.

She stepped down and made her way to the basement. Lupa knocked on the door of Lisa's lab, and was greeted by her aunt soon after.

"I need a favor"

After an eye roll, Lisa responded with "Of courshe, what do you need?"

"A paternity test."

Lisa appeared genuinely surprised. "Are you…?"

"What? No!" Lupa responded loudly "I meant for Lily and Lemmy"

"Oh." Lisa said calmly "It'sh already done. Do come in."

The "What" that Lupa answered with was as plain as it was quiet.

"I have no reashion to distrusht my younger shibling, but people like Lori, Lola and apparently you shieem to, so I took shiamples during last night'sh genetic teshting. So here it ish."

She presented her niece with a sheet of paper with numbers and lines that Lisa could clearly see in her face that she didn't understood a single digit. So she continued, "The reshiults shiow with 99.99% certainty that your brother ish the father."

The information actually shocked her. "But HOW?" Lupa proceeded to tell her aunt about her hand to dick experience with Lemmy and how it left them both unsatisfied, confused, and, in his particular case, pained than anything else.

Lisa started with a hum, thinking through her words before responding, "There are many reasonsh malesh don't reshpond to shiexual shtimuli ashide from impotency. Shtress, lack of attraction or simply exhaustion. It could have been any of those thingsh. But did you tried more than once?"

"No."

"Why?" Asked Lisa "I never took you for the kind that givesh up eashily."

"I was a bit… ashamed that I did it," Lupa answered looking down, "I mean, I thought he was… you know… and that would be shameful for him."

"Sho you had the best of intenshionsh, but not the besht idea," Lupa nodded in response. "Dexter and Einstein, how come all of you have to be sho much like your father? I don't want to shay that it is too late to try again now, but it may not be the best moment. Fatherhood is a shtresshful thing."

The walk back up to her room was a weird one, the shock didn't wore up in the whole way. She ended up laying in her bed, looking at the ceiling, and wondering how they drifted away so much that she didn't notice any of these things. Her brother seemed to have that Loud charm, girls were after him, and yes… he was going to have a kid too.

She still couldn't believe that last part. Not only that he wasn't the inexperienced little boy she thought he was. He apparently had enough around here to be unable to get it up when she tried to breach that gap months prior.

Who could it be? Probably Lacy, they did spend a lot of time playing together. Who knows, maybe it could be one of the hotties from school, _the black one did have a really nice ass._

Hah, out of everyone in the family he would be the first one to make an actual branch. That was hilarious to her for some reason. And hot. Yeah, her little brother, man enough to impregnate their aunt and then go out to do it again to some unknown chick from who knows where.

 _Oh no._

If she hadn't taken her panties off before getting on her bed, they would have had a new wet stain. She stood up quickly and rummaged through her lowest drawer, looking for her vibrator. When she found it, she quickly pushed the switch only to find that it didn't work.

"He didn't fix it?" she spoke to herself, remembering what she did when she asked Lemmy to repair it. She rolled her eyes and continued, "Oh, right. Throwing it at his face when I asked may not have been the best idea."

Feeling the fire in her nethers growing and the fog enclosing her mind, she groaned loudly. She went through her backpack and picked up her phone. Quickly, she looked for her dad's number.

(Dad? Where are you)-

(I need you here now)-

-(We're buying what we need for a baby shower)

-(Sorry b, its going to take a while)

(oh c'mon not you too)-

-(why don't you ask lem?)

-(Im sure he could help you out)

"God fucking dammit!" she yelled before throwing herself at on her bed again. She knew for a fact that masturbating wasn't going to be enough, but she did it anyways. With pictures of her dad and brother flashing through her mind and with her own hands, she built her own climax, bringing herself to the most unsatisfying of orgasms not soon after.

On her bed she groaned and cursed herself. Once again, she was still heated and aroused. This always happened. Every single time that it wasn't her dad or Libby doing it, she couldn't get any real satisfaction out of it. The pleasure faded quickly, and once again, she was a horny, nervous wreck.

Someone knocked on her door, to whom she answered with a "Go away."

"Is everything okay in there? I heard a moan and wasn't sure if it was you or an dying animal."

"Leave me alone," Lupa answered, more out of shame than actual anger. "You wouldn't understand what this is like."

After a substantial pause, Lily answered, "You know, Lincoln and the others refused to approach me like this for my whole life. Lem was my first." Lupa couldn't believe what her aunt was saying. Going through this for nineteen years without getting any? It must have been maddening "Still, I got through it, because this one lovely girl that helped me get through it. You don't have to stand it alone, or wait for a man."

Lily was met with a whole minute of silence, broken by the words, "Please leave".

"If it becomes too much to bear, then you know where I am."

It wasn't that she didn't need it, but she felt that she had been too much of a cunt to her aunt today to just ask for it. But she felt that, if she didn't find a way to calm herself down quickly, she would soon be on her knees and begging for it as usual.

 _A cigarette!_ A cigarette would help, or that's what she thought. _I'm still missing a lighter though_. Looking to both sides before going out of her room, she made her way to Lemmy's. Opening his door and going into his-

"What the fuck?" she said after looking at the mess that was her brother's room, "Whoever said that autistic people were orderly was a huge fucking liar."

There were clothes everywhere, the drawers and closet were open. It looked like a tornado had gone through it. How was she going to find anything in this place?

She took a step forward and tripped on a book, falling to the ground and hitting herself in the face.

She turned back to see what made her fall and saw an open brown book, with words and sketches inside. She abandoned her quest for a second to look at it. Some pages had notes on how Lemmy's days had gone. Some had long paragraphs of poetry about a girl with "ethereal hair" and others had drawings.

 _Really good drawings,_ she thought. page after page she found sketches of objects and people, their family, his friends, even that couple of girls from school. When she was about to close it and resume her search, something gave her pause.

She found a couple of pages with sketches of her. Some dressed, some in the nude. She looked at herself for a second and wondered if she actually looked that skinny.

One sketch in particular caught her attention. It was a drawing of her kneeling. It was taken from the back and he had drawn her hair, back, and butt with a lot of detail. To the side, it had a note with an arrow pointing to her butt saying 'add 26 freckles.'

Lupa pointed her back to the mirror and lifted her skirt and counted. Exactly 26 freckles on her butt. _Huh so he has been looking at me… or it could just be that freaky memory thing_. Knowing that her brother had the same photographic memory that Liena and Lizzy had, she decided that it could have been done with just a glance at her while she was busy… _eh…_ worshiping.

She felt her face warming and the sense of urgency coming back. She closed the book and put it atop his drawer. When she was about to leave, she heard his voice. It wasn't coming from outside his door, but… the wall? She took a look out the window and lowe and behold. There he was, sitting on a bench and looking through his backpack for something to light the cigarette he had in his mouth.

" _Fire!"_ she thought, before the suggestion her father made popped in her mind. She, however, pushed it aside. She actually wanted to smoke this time. It would help, she was sure of it. Talking to him was going to be a plus, and if it escalated from that… well, that would be better.

When he walked into the kitchen to look for something, she grabbed the drain pipe that was besides his window, and climbed it down to the ground. Once there, she laid on the same bench to wait for him.

And then-

* * *

"And then we started talking. And he said that he had a terrible day, and he said he used to have a crush on me. And then that he didn't want to see me because I'm always fucking. And then I offered to fuck him. And he told me to fuck myself," Lupa couldn't control her breathing anymore and she started sobbing again "I'm so disgusting."

After a brief silence, Lucy put her hand on her daughter's head, and hugged her tightly. "You aren't any more disgusting than he is," she said stoically but surely "At his age, he must be going through the same condition that you are, but the weight of fatherhood is a big one. If he is anything like Lincoln, he must feel like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders." She used her long sleeves to dry Lupa's tears and continued. "You didn't know the time wasn't right for that kind of offer."

"You really think so?" said Lupa, while her mother caressed the side of her face.

"Back when we used to move around, whenever Luna and I found each other, you two would basically be glued together," Lupa saw a small, faint smile on her mother's lips. "You were the best of his friends, just as much as he was yours."

"But we drifted apart so badly," Lupa answered, sadly.

"Aye. Lupa, my baby. Do you know what is the most important part of a relationship? What can make one night stands last forever or corrupt long standing marriages at their very root?"

"What?"

"Communication."

Lupa snorted out a laugh, to which Lucy asked, "What do you find so funny about it? Communication, friendship, love, and intimacy are the pillars of a good relationship."

"I just found it funny that you were the one talking about communication." She looked at her mother, and didn't need to see her eyes to know that behind those long dark bangs, she was getting a glare. Looking down again, Lupa asked, "You really think that we can repair everything with a talk?"

"Maybe not one, but it is a start," Lucy reassured. "I ship you two for a reason, you know. You two are very compatible."

"Mom, you shouldn't ship real people."

"You sound so much like your father," Lucy said, shaking her head at the reprimand. "Now. Go speak with your brother, and hope for the best."

Reassured by her mother's words, Lupa made her way inside the house, still using her sweater to dry her tears. She ignored the rest of the family in the living room and walked up the stairs and got to Lemmy's room.

The noise coming from Loan's room was deafening. Ever since she got into rock and metal she had been playing songs so loud it was deafening. so much so that Lupa wasn't sure if Lemmy was even listening to her calling at his door.

After a few knocks, Lupa said that she was going in and opened his door, only to find that his room was empty. Weirded out, Lupa turned back. She was sure he wasn't in the living room. Where was he then?

When she was walking back through, something stopped her at her sister's door. A moan so loud that it sounded like a scream. She knew this song, that wasn't supposed to be there. She got her ear close to the door, and beneath all the loud music she could hear a bed creaking and a familiar voice moaning loudly. She picked up some words too.

"You're- so rough!" Lupa was focusing so much on her sister's moans that for her, the music faded into the background. The familiar voice grew louder along with the creaking, it grew into a crescendo that culminated in a deafening shriek.

Without thinking, she turned the doorknob and opened the door. Inside, he saw the naked form of her brother, wildly fucking their sister with his long, thick cock. Blankly, she looked at them go doggystyle like feral animals. Lupa moved her face toward her sister. Her bottom was red and her sides were scratched, her bountiful bosom moving with every pump. Her hair was messy, and her face... She had never seen such an expression before. Lupa had never seen something so beautiful... In Loan's face she could see her pain and ecstasy warring for control of her brain, ecstasy was clearly winning, because those looked like tears of joy.

She didn't know why, but once the song came to an end, tears came back to Lupa's eyes, and with them, a scream.


	4. Its All About Attention - Side A

**Well this is awkward. If you wondered where have I been, well, i have been in between dealing with some personal tragedies and doing some private comisions for a couple of guys (yes I do those). And among all those things, it has been five months. Whilst this chapter isn't really done, I decided to cut it in half like the previous one ( don't worry the next part will be done this week), just so i didn't have to leave you guys hanging for any more time.**

 **And speaking of that. Please, enjoy "All About Attention (Side A)" or "A Comedy of Errors"**

* * *

Well what a way to start the afternoon.

It was 7 pm and every minor in the house was ordered to go into a room and wait there. And the one that happened to be chosen was Leia's room. Well, every minor in the house, except for Lemmy. The last thing that Leia saw of him was the tattooed skull on his back looking at her. He was being taken to his room completely naked, when he protested before being shoved inside his room, she briefly saw his face, along with being completely mated in sweat, he had a black eye.

While the worry was still on the back of her head, the rest of it was filled with annoyance, her half sisters were in the room chattering like a bunch of old hags without personal lives. All because Lupa opened her mouth. Her yell alerted the adults who went to Loan's room to find her in bed with Lemmy. That didn't bode well with Lori, who literally punched him off the bed. At least that's what Leia thoughtful all the ruckus was about. She wasn't out there, she was stuck in this room with her sisters, who didn't want to shut up about it. Now they were muttering things about Lemmy, and how Lupa had found him and their sister.

The platinum blond was still sitting near one of the corners of the room, hugging her knees and with a blank stare. _Okay, that's it._ Leia thought as she advanced towards her.

"Lupa!" Leia said, rising her voice. Even if she was one of the youngest on her generation, she could be downright imposing if she wanted. Her mother may not be a perfect woman, but nothing she had taught her had been wrong yet. "Cut that out already!"

"Uh?" Lupa looked, up. Her eyes were red, she had been crying for a while after her close encounter with Lemmy's secret sex life "Cut what out?"

"Really?" Leia answered, incredulous, putting her hands on her hips "Everyone here has seen you go at it constantly, but the moment you take a peek at someone else doing it you break down? Are you serious?"

Lupa used her arm to wipe the snot from her nose and spoke "You'd be crying too if you found your brother abusing someone?"

"Really? That's what you took from it?" Lyra said laying on one of the beds at the other side of the room. "Because from what you described, I'd say it sounds a lot like plain ol' rough sex. Some people like having it that way you know, so if you could stop talking about my brother like that, I'd be thankful." She finished her sentence with a glare that made Lupa looked to the side to avoid her annoyed gaze.

"Yes, she took the words straight out of my mouth" Leia said, turning back to Lupa "So can you stop acting so pathetically?"

"Are you guys for real?" Said their sister Lacy from Lupa's side of the room. As always, she lived with her emotions on her skin and she made no attempt to hide her current anger "You're really trying to defend him after this? Okay. Lets say it isn't abuse. It's still Loan. You all know she ain't right upstairs."

"How can you know?" Leia interjected as quick and quirurgical as ever. "Its not as if you actually know her. Hell, no one here has tried to talk to her for more than ten minutes."

"Yeah and she usually doesn't say shit. That Isn't normal" Lacy said sourly. "She probably didn't know better."

Angry to a boiling point, Lyra stood up and made her way towards her sister, she picked her by her red jersey and to her face she said, so lowly that it was almost a whisper "Lemmy would rather bite his own fingers off than hurt one of us, so stop talking like that about him"

"Of course you would be on his side, you-" Started Lacy, but sealed her mouth shut once Libby interrupted her.

"Can you all shut up?" Asked Libby, rising her voice above the others. She was laying on the ground trying to look at the hall with a small mirror under the door. She had been successfully doing it for a while, and now she had something to say. "If y'all are done yammering. You can just go and ask Loan yourself"

They answered with a barrage of "what"s and "what do you mean?"s. Libby rolled her eyes and said.

"They all left, thanks to your noise I have no Idea what they were saying, but aunt Lil was really making a ruckus before she pulled everyone downstairs."

"She took Lori?" Asked Leia at the speed of thought.

"By the ears actually. It was brutal. I wish I could have recorded it"

Right from Lupa's side Lacy rolled her eyes "yeah, whatever. You'll be wasting your time. Knowing her, you'll probably get a bunch of mumbles before she asks you to leave her room"

"She talks a lot when she's with Lily" Said Liena, joining the conversation for the first time ever since they got confined to the room "I mean, we lose nothing by trying"

When everyone started rising their voices, Leia saw another argument brewing, so she rolled her eyes and got out the door as fast as she could, making an effort to close the door without making any noise. She wasn't going to be able to get there if the adults below caught her sneaking to Loan's room.

She walked slowly and on the tip of her toes, thinking to herself that those ballet classes her mom had made her join before moving here finally were useful for something. Before making her way to Loans room, she stopped and kneeled behind the stairs, and took a peek at the lower floor. She could barely see them from there, but she could see Lily arguing with while the rest of them either stood in stunned silence or actively tried to keep them from walking to each other to keep the argument from escalating. Once Lincoln interrupted and made both Lily and Lori sit in chairs away from each other, Leia decided that it was a good moment to keep walking.

Crouching, she walked towards her sister's room. Leia couldn't avoid to keep thinking about the scene in the room behind her, and downstairs. Siblings are such a hassle. She couldn't understand for the life of her why would her mother want to come back to live in this noisy battlefield. Maybe it was the overwhelming amount of sex for her, Lola had always been a lewd woman. No matter how much of a disciplined designer she was, that thirst was something that she was constantly trying to quench. With the sheer amount of people she had pining for her, Leia never thought that her mother would be one for sharing, but her she was, sharing one man with over a dozen women.

And here was Leia, walking to the room of a woman that had put her in a similar situation.

Who was she kidding. It wasn't the same. He went full on with Loan. Leia had never gotten past a morning blowjob before he asked her to stop and not do it again. She never listened though, and with time, he had come to just accept it. Getting a wake-up blowjob was as much of a routine for him now as it was for her to give it.

Her reasons to do it, even with his denial, came (like every piece of philosophy that made her) from her mother. If she had taught her anything about men, it was that "men love sluts, not in the "barely clothed, cheap skank" way though, but no matter what kind of moral code they think they have, they all love knowing that a woman is available and ready". And what better way to let Lemmy know that she is available and ready than having him wake up with his first nut of the day already in her mouth?

Now she could see why he was so frivolous whenever she wanted to do something more "intimate", he already had a side chick. A sidechick whose room she was moving towards

As silently as she could, she knocked on the Loan's door but nobody responded. Whispering, she asked if she could come in, when nobody answered, she opened the door and went in anyways. She found the room dark and empty.

"Hello?" She asked to no one while taking a look around, the place was not what she expected. It was one of the most spacious rooms in the house, a king sized bed was at the other side of the room. Now Leia could see how Lupa found it so shocking, it was the first thing she saw when she opened the door, it was literally the first thing she saw. Still, no reason to keep acting like that over 2 minutes after the fact.

Leia kept scanning the room. For someone who looked like she had never seen a hair comb in her lifetime, Loan's room was incredibly clean. Everything was in perfect order, her computer in one corner and a very barren looking vanity table in another one. There were some anime posters around yet nothing was too out of the ordinary. Hell, Lupa's room was less orderly than this and she was "Normal".

In Leia's opinion, the room was incredibly tidy, everything was in such level of order that it looked almost as if it was all planned. Like Loan took the time to think and plan where every single thing should be down to the most diminutive of details. Every single item on every single table seemed to be in a grid, the few beauty products that sat on top of her vanity were aligned and separated by what seemed to be identical distances, and the shades of pink of her nail polish bottles placed in order of shade and intensity. Seeing how orderly her sister was with her extremely few products made Leia feel self-conscious about the way she kept hers. This system that her sister was was more effective than the bulky mess of bottles she had on her's, and in her mind that prospect of Loan being somehow better than her at something as basic as cleaning terrified her.

But somehow the first thing that made Leia rise an eyebrow was right below the window, a few pots with different plants in them, a cactus, a couple of sunflowers, an assessment of orchids, and a pair that she legitimately didn't know. All illuminated by a ray of light coming from an ajar door at the back of the room. She closed in on it slowly, and heard the sound of running water.

"Hello?" She said. Still, no one gave an answer. Leia opened the door and walked in slowly. What she found inside was unexpected. White. The entirety of the bathroom was clean as if every tile was just bought. It was so strange, she wasn't as smart or deductive as Libby, but the half used bars of soap and shampoo bottles clearly showed that the room was used frequently. If that was the case, then why did it look so clinical? I was almost as if they got scrubbed with alcohol daily or something.

Leia pushed that doubt to the background of her mind and kept looking for Loan, realistically, there was only one place she could be, but Leia couldn't see Loan through the curtain. She kept calling Loan's name, but got no response still.

She breathed in, and slowly opened the curtain, asking Loan if she was there in the process. Once a bit was opened, she peeked in and… Loan wasn't there. Well, not outside the water. Leia pulled the curtain completely, to see Loan's whole body resting underwater in the bathtub. She was just letting her body lay there at the bottom, with air bubbles escaping her nose every once in a while, aside from that, she just laid there imobile.

Calling it weird, would have been a understatement, but at the same time it was…

"Beautiful"

As Leia had said herself in the past. Her aunt Lucy used the words "Ethereal Beauty" an awful lot in her books; but there was honestly no other way to describe the pale girl under the water. She had such a calm expression, without the blemishes that her face showed when she was scared or angry. She looked so unnaturally natural, her sight was so soothing, like a painting done by a master, Leia felt like she could have stayed looking at her sister for ages.

Her trance however, was was broken when Loan suddenly rose back from the water and gasped for air. It took her a second, but when she finally turned to see she jerked back and almost shrieked, but she put her hands on her mouth to stop herself. She didn't wanted her mom and her siblings to swarm the room again. Still, it took her exactly 0.8674 seconds to grab the curtain to cover herself.

Leia, quickly turned to the other side, yeah, her mother had told her that the point of moving to this house was personal freedom. But Leia thought that her sister must be in a bit of a sore spot at the moment. Maybe not as literal as the one that she same Lemmy have in his face, but still. Pranking people was one thing, but if Loan didn't wanted to be seen naked, then she wasn't going to be the one to break her desire for privacy.

In any other situation, Leia would have left the room immediately, but she honestly felt that she was in need of answers. She opened her mouth to announce she was going to wait in the other room and come back once she was dressed, but was interrupted when, surprisingly, Loan spoke first.

"Di- Did, Did you… come to make fun of me?" She said, with pause in between words. She know that her less immediate family wasn't going to hurt her, but it was still a bit hard to speak to people that she barely knew.

"Make fun of you? Why would I come here to make fun of you?" Even though Loan couldn't see her face, she couldn't help but frown at that. What reason would she have to think that sh-

"You prank people… a lot" Her voice, still shaky. Even though the little trickster was apparently respecting her decency, talking was still hard.

"I wouldn't do that to my fam-" Why was it that, whenever you know you did something wrong, or that one of your lies is too blatant, you can just feel when people look and judge you? Because she could feel Loan's eyes piercing her through her back. "Look, I know I have a rep, but I didn't come here for that. I came because… because I need to ask you a question."

Leia had to wait a minute until Loan, who was fiddling with her hair and looking at the wall in the opposite direction to relieve herself from the stress of talking to her, answered with the words "a question?"

"I.. ehh" there was something strange for her, a doubt. She was so sure of what she wanted to say when she came in here. Maybe it was Loan current state, as used as Leia was to admiring the female form au naturelle, it was still hard to break this topic on her sister while she was in such a vulnerable state. Maybe it also was Leia herself, there was a certain fear crawling up her spine now that she was here. The longing for her brother had been such a part of her life for the last few months that now that she was in front of his… His what? She needed to know. So she breathed in, steeled herself, and said "Well… the girls are starting to talk and, and i don't want make assumptions..."

For a while, a barely audible "Hm?" was Loan's only answer, she turned to look at her sisters back. It was so different. Usually she would stand proud and have this powerful air around her. She looked so… sensitive at the moment. As if the question itself may hurt her when it came out. Loan's mind, at the moment, went back to Lily, and something she taught her long ago, a little technique that was supposed to help her talk. She couldn't say it wasn't effective, she used it long ago with Lemmy, and look at them now. All she needed to do, was close her eyes, push the world out, and focus on the conversation. She exhaled a breath she didn't knew she was holding and asked "what are they saying?"

"They, they… When Lupa told us that she saw you two, she said that you were bruised and clawed." Unable to resist the temptation, Leia took a peek at her sister. Who was "looking" in her direction with her eyes closed, barely putting any effort on covering her ample bosom anymore. She turned back quickly, before she could open her eyes (and before Loan's body destroyed Leia's confidence on her own) and continued "they wanted to know… if… you know"

"They… they think that Lemmy was forcing me to do it?" said Loan, she may be a social pariah, but she wasn't stupid. With a person as "fragile" as her, In a place as lewd as this house, it was easy to see why someone would think that, still, anger steadily brew in the back of her head when she heard Leia answer with a defeated…

"Yes"

"We have been hanging out for months" Her response was quick and dry, as truthful and concise as she could make it in the course of a literal second.

Leia remained silent for a while, to the point that if it wasn't for her breathing, Loan wouldn't have known that she was even there. She wore a worried scowl in her face, instead of reacting immediately, she took her time to compose her next question "Does… does 'hanging out' includes bruising you?"

"We started having… you know, a few months ago, and when we do it like that… I like it like that, it makes me feel alive" Was Loan's answer. It came so suddenly and honestly that Leia's mouth ended up hanging open, Loan couldn't see her sister's surprised face, but the loud gasp was enough to clue her in. "That's why I like to do it when he is mad, I encourage him to…" she sighted, and continued sorrowfully as she laid her head on the side "It's not like it will never happen again now, so why does it even matter?"

If there was something everyone the family knew about Leia, it was that she liked to hear herself talk. And that if she wasn't trying to talk your ear off, then she was either mad at you or planning something. Yet, she found herself mute without any of those reasons. Was it the heavy feeling that she sensed in the room? Or was it the sour feeling setting in the bottom of her stomach now that she was seeing why Lemmy didn't like the way she woke him up? It was probably a mixture of both.

This kind of feeling was a relatively new experience for her. She hated it, she hated that the words were stuck on her throat and how it looked as if Loan was talking more and faster than her.

"Are you still there?" Asked her older sister.

"Yes" Leia answered, promptly adding "do you need me to leave?"

"My towel is on top of the toilet tank, please give it to me" said Loan, pointing towards its general direction. On top of it, Leia found a towel neatly folded into a square. Her clothes, she noticed, were sitting on top of the lid similarly folded into a perfect square. "Then, please wait outside"

"Wait?"

"I… I need to talk to you about something"

Internally, Leia mentally asked the fear crawling up her spine, to please stop, going up without consent like that was very rude. She nodded and obliged, and once she had given her sister her towel, she went out of the door, and stood in the bedroom. Huh. Outside of a the first time that Lemmy woke up with his dick on her mouth, she had never felt this awkward. And she didn't understand why really.

Loan was supposed to be a mess, she barely spoke. Or that's what she thought as she walked over to Loan's bed to sit on the corner. Her older sister was taking a bit too long for someone who had everything prepared. Leia had never seen Loan being so… articulate before, at least not as she was when she had her eyes closed in the tub.

For a solid minute, she pictured the calm and pretty vision of her, when she was underwater. Leia felt herself blush at the thought and quickly made an effort to evaporate it. An effort made a bit harder because Loan walked out of the door.

Even though she was just wearing plain sweatpants and a wife beater, she couldn't avoid seeing how they stuck to her curves. Something that she had never noticed before about her sister. For Leia, up to this point, Loan wasn't a sexual being, but now she was in front of her, it was quite difficult to ignore. Her eyes went through Loan's wide hips, and slowly up to her navel and stopped on her chest as she was almost hypnotized by the sway of her breasts as she walked.

Loan's lack of a bra certainly helped Leia to keep her attention on her older sibling's boobs, but once she had gotten close enough though, Leia had no option but to look up at her face, where the spell was broken. It wasn't that she thought her sister was ugly, far from it. But, her hair was wet, like she just passed the towel through it a couple of times and then just decided to stop, no further attempt to make herself prettier. In a way, she was the opposite to her room. Loan kept her room in order, and in a perfect, almost shining condition. Herself, was another story, she used plain, almost colorless clothes, Leia had never seen Loan using makeup, and of course, her hair, she never ever tried to comb it or stylize it. She looked unattended, almost uncared for. And for someone as pretty as Leia now found her to be, that was a tragedy.

Loan made her way to her bed and sat down at a "reasonable" distance, it was after a long, uncomfortable silence that she closed her eyes once again, and talked to Leia "You… you have an idea of what I want to talk about, don't you?"

"I didn't know he was with you" Leia answered instantly looking up at her half sister.

"You weren't supposed to" Answered Loan matter of factly, turning to where Leia's voice was coming from, she continued "It's commendable that he never said anything, even with someone like you sucking him off"

"Are you mad?"

"No." There was a rather uncharacteristic lack of emotion in Loan's voice, so much so that, for a brief moment, Leia thought that it was Lucy talking "I always knew that what we had would be temporary, but even then, we wanted to keep it a secret, just so this exact kind of situation didn't happen."

"Still. How can you not be mad. I… I made him cheat on you"

"Look at me" Loan said, extending her arms and for a dreadful moment, opening her eyes. As soon as the dread of having other people in front of her came back to her mind, she closed her eyes and quickly went back to the, hunched, reclusive position she was in before "... I'm a mess, I always knew someone better would come along and actually make him happy"

"Someone better", in any other situation, that would have inflated Leia's ego. She would have been flattered, if it wasn't because this was her older sister who was talking to her. Someone that, in any other situation would have seemed so below her, yet, he preferred her. He had gone all the way with her, while Leia was still stuck at waking him up.

"He doesn't like me" Said Leia, looking a Loan's form, feeling pity for her and her rude awakening thanks to her mother Lori, but even more for herself. Because Loan had something she hadn't managed to ever get from Lemmy, reciprocated feelings. "He only hangs out with me because of how I wake him up"

"Do you really think that?" Said Loan a minute later after inhaling and exhaling "Because from what he tells me, he hangs around you despite that"

"Why?"

Even a social retard like loan knew the answer to that question, so, after gesticulating and mentally telling herself that there was no one else in the room, she said "Because he likes you, even if you don't listen"

"Did you told me to wait here just so you could make me feel bad?" Said Leia, getting really bothered by the shitty feeling at the back of her throat that this conversation was giving her.

"No, I… I know that you..." Loan stopped, swallowed, inhaled, and then turned back, crawling on her bed until she got to the pillows, where she got a bended sheet of paper from underneath one. She released her captive breath once she had gotten back to her corner at the other side of the bed and closed her eyes "Dad sent Lemmy to his room, and i'm sure he closed the door so mom couldn't do anything to him anymore. And… since I know you don't use the door to get there In the mornings… could you deliver this to him?" She turned and looked at her sister as extended her arm to give her the sheet of paper.

Leia looked at her sister unsure of how to feel. She usually seemed between annoyed and scared. She usually stammered way more than she was doing at the moment, she looked like everyone scared her. Except when she and Lily or Lemmy were in the same room, she could function with more confidence if they were with her, but without them, the rest of her family felt like strangers to her. But here she was, making the effort to speak to her. Not to judge her or shame her, but to ask for a favor. She couldn't imagine how stressed a normal interaction like this was for her nor she understood her condition, but the look in her eyes was tugging those weak places in her heart, those stressed, tired, beautiful blue eyes. They looked like she was begging her, and Leia couldn't just say no.

"I'll do it" She said, letting a hint of the coming condition linger on her tone "With a condition"

"What… What is it?" Loan said, she was making a conscious attempt to not freak out during this interaction. She knew that these were her family and that they had no ill wishes for her. But she couldn't avoid it, her brain was wired to be distrustful and anxious ever since she was young. Still, for this, she pushed herself to bite the bullet.

"You have to let me style your hair after this blows over, you're too pretty to be looking like a cartoon witch"

Loan's breathing was loud and extended, for her, having people touch her was a bit of a complicated issue. It took Lily and Lemmy months to get to hug her, but look at them now…. Maybe it could be easier this time. She really tried to regionalize her irrational fear. She was really nervous, she thought and thought and thought and considered every possibility to a fault. If her mother hadn't taken her phone away, this message would already have been sent, but seeing how that wasn't the case, she really needed him to get it. Loan was unaware of how, but somewhere down the road, she found the inner strength to say "okay"

Leia put on her trademarked smile and after asking if there was anything else, something that Loan answered by just shaking her head. With little else to ask or listen to, she stood up and left the room, first looking to the sides to make sure that here parents didn't see her sneak back to her room, where all her other sisters were waiting for her.

When she came in, everyone looked at her as if she was carrying the cure for cancer, cramps and bars of chocolate that didn't make you fat. Even then, Leia ignored the arc of people that had formed and kept walking forward.

It wasn't until Liby asked "So… are you going to leave us hanging?"

Leia didn't stop walking, towards her vanity table, but as she rummaged through it to get her hair drier and hair iron, she spoke. "They have been hanging out for months now, she said they started doing it a few months ago." She turned her head back to look at Lupa and continued "She likes it really rough, and said that loves doing it when he is mad because he's rougher like that. So whatever it is you did to get him that angry, just helped her get laid."

Everyone looked at each other while Leia turned once again directed her attention to her drawers and continued to nonchalantly look for her beauty products. They were weirded out by the exchange. Not only Leia had gotten Loan to speak to her, she actually found something as big as that?

There had to be something else there, something more to it. Thats what Lupa thought. But Leia wasn't telling. She was busy pushing her drawer out of the way to reveal a small door behind it. She didn't say a word to anyone before Lyra asked "what is that? and what are you doing?"

"This is a hidden door, obviously, and Loan asked me to deliver a message because Lori took her phone."

"A message to who?" Asked Lacy looking confused. A look that only became more intense when she realized that everyone was looking at her "fine! A message to _whom?_ "

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes to the sheer denseness of their sister. And while they berated her sister for not immediately getting the implication, Leia made her exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the floor below, an argument was already taking place. Ever since she heard Lupa's scream, Lily knew that there would be trouble, but she didn't expected Lori to be enough of a cunt to actually physically hurt Lemmy. She was hysterical enough that they had to take Lemmy into his own room for his own safety

Not only that, but she also had the gall to try and defend herself once she was called out on it. It was after a huge ruckus was formed right in front of Loan's door with everyone over 18 yelling to each other over "the problem". A discussion that only ended when she finally put her foot down, both metaphorically and literally, and just took Lori by the ear, the rest of her siblings soon followed them out of their own accord.

"What in the actual **FUCK** were you thinking? Do you know what you have done?" Asked Lily facing Lori, legitimately unable to keep her cool in a situation like this.

"I was literally doing what's best for my daughter" yelled Lori, pointing an accusing finger to her youngest sister, who responded to her with a sneer as Lisa did her best to keep her from actually attacking Lori. "Which is more than I can say about you"

"What's best for her? When was the last time you had a conversation with her that didn't involve wagging your finger at her and asking her to be more 'open' and talkative" Said Lily, mocking her sister as her phrase ended. Whilst Lisa was making sure that this arguing didn't escalated to anything physical in Lily's side, both Lynn and Lana were doing the same in Lori's side. "All you do is talk down to her whenever you see her, then give her a new computer piece or game console every few months and think thats enough parenting to help you sleep at night"

"How dare-" Lori started but was shortly interrupted when Lincoln butted in almost yelling.

"Stop this nonsense already!" The blond man said in his loudest civil voice "You two will take a seat and talk like reasonable adults. You two aren't children anymore"

They both looked at him with a sight of annoyment, but once Lori actually started to move towards one of the sofa chairs, Lily started to calm down, and let herself be helped by Lisa to find a seat.

Once both of them were sitting in front of each other, a deafening silence filled the room, it made everyone uncomfortable, well, everyone but the two women who were staring each other down. They were too focused on the negatives of each other, trying to look for a way to go for the yugular as soon a the other one opened her mouth. They didn't spoke until Lynn reminded them

She started by letting out a sigh and saying "Why would you defend something like this? He was hurting her"

With the utter most venom that she could put in her words, Lily answered with "Do you really think you know Loan?"

Lori gripped the the sofa, but let Lily continue before she said anything.

"Lorelei, truth to be told, there is only one thing about this that surprises me (aside from you attacking him)"

"And what would that be?" Said Lori, wincing at her full name, but going through the notions just so she could get her turn to speak.

"How Lemmy was still in one piece before you got there" Lily made a pause, with a smug look in her eyes, and a faint smile before continuing with "Loan is usually really rough"

Lori was silent for a second, long enough to hear her brother and sisters starting to murmur. "What in the literal hell do you mean?" She said, doing her best not to jump to conclusions with what she said.

"Seriously? You all leave two of the horniest virgins this side of the world living in a room together, refusing to touch any of them, and you actually didn't expect anything to happen? Loan is a lot of things nowadays, but virginal ain't one of them"

The chatter among their siblings stopped when Lori suddenly stood up "WHAT!" She yelled, making her siblings move to restrain her before things got ugly. "You abused her too?"

"Abuse? What are you talking about? According to her, Lemmy and I are the only ones who treat her like an actual person!"

"You know she is not right. She can't-"

"Lori! She is agoraphobic not retarded! She is perfectly capable of picking who she wants to be with or who she wants to love!" Yelled Lily, talking above her sister

"How would you even know"

"I don't know its not as if i'm going to college to learn psychology specifically to help her." Answered Lily, mocking her sister, before metaphorically going for her throat with "You avoid taking her to a doctor because she could say something about what our family does. So you just give me five years and I'll have a title to slam you in the face with medical authority"

Lori swallowed her pride at the mention mental professionals. She wanted to refute her sister, but inside of her, she knew she didn't exactly have how.

Lily continued "She told me that she and him have been together for months now! You would know that if you bothered to sit down and talk to her without being so condescending"

Lori opened her mouth, but couldn't speak, because Luna did it first "Okay, you two shut the fuck up already" She said, walking up between the two. She first turned to Lori, "Lori, you hurt my son, and the only reason you aren't picking pieces of my boot out of your ass is because Lily was doing a good job of kicking it earlier. Now you're going to chill the fuck down. And we are going to bring those two down to tell us their side of the story. Do you understand?"

"But?"

"Lori. Boot." those were the only words that came out of Luna's mouth, and they did so in an uncharacteristic monotone.

"I-" Stammered Lori, looking way too much like her daughter on that moment "I'll go bring Loan"

"No you won't" Said Luna, with her voice filled with authority. A rarity for the usually easygoing Loud. "Lily will go up and bring her here, you will come with me and apologize to Lemmy before he comes down here"

She asked "Did I make myself clear?", both of her sisters nodded. Lily more earnestly than Lori, but still. With a little bit of help, Lily stood up, and started walking up the stairs towards Loan's room. Lori on the other hand, looked at her rocker sister looking for a doubt in her sister's resolve, but there was none. And she found no other option than following Luna once she started moving.

They were halfway through the stairs when they heard it, a high pitched scream coming from the end of the end of the hallway. They both ran towards Lemmy's room, both Lily and Loan quickly came out of Loan's room.

The four women stood in the room after Luna barged in, what they found was a pretty surprised Leia, her eyes were red, she wasn't crying, but a part of Luna knew that if they had taken one more minute she probably would have.

"What happened?" Luna asked, focusing on the girl, and not noticing the growing number of people piling behind on the entrance to the room.

"I- I-" She said, clutching the paper. Luna wasn't used to seeing the normally snooty and confident kid this nervous.

"Leia nobody is going to do anything to you" Said Lola, swiftly emerging from the cluster of people that had formed on the door. "what are you doing here and where is Lemmy?"

"I-" Leia looked at the letter, then up to her mother and Luna, realizing that this wasn't the moment for lies, she said "Loan asked me to deliver a message to Lemmy, and when I sneaked in he wasn't in here…"

"Then why did you scream?" Asked her worried mother

"Because the main gate was open..." She looked first at the ground, and then at the faces of the three women looking at her "... I think Lemmy ran away"

It was almost instantaneous. The chatter of the people that polluted the hallway fell silent for what felt like an eternity. The first one to break it however, was Lisa. Who squeezed herself through the middle of the cork of people that were blocking the door.

Knowing that Luna's first instinctual reaction would be to attack Lori, Lisa purposely stood in between them, anyone who believed themselves smart would have said that that wasn't a smart idea. But considering what she was about to announce, it was the best place to be.

"Ladiesh, pleashie. Remain calm" Said Lisa, pushing them away from each other. "I will jusht look at hish current poshition with my tracking device and tell you where he ish"

"You have a tracker on Lemmy?" Asked Luna, baffled at the audacity of her sister.

"I have a tracker on every shiengle one of you" The chattering on the door resumed as soon as she said that as the offended mass failed to see how this was incredibly useful, specially in situations like the one that was happening at that very moment "We will dishcushie my blatant invashion of your privacy once we make shiure that your brother is okay"

The mean chatting continued until Lincoln pushed his way into the room and asked "Lis, where is he?"

She looked at her phone as her personal tracking app booted up, and after a few click, she had a ping. "He ish… not far from here, Lemmy ish under the bridge connecting us to the shiuburbs"

"Are you sure" asked luna, wanting to make sure before charging on that direction.

"Yesh. My trac-" she couldn't even finish, before Luna took the phone from her hand, and walked towards the door. Not wanting to get her angry, the corck of people at the door parted ways to let her through.

Lincoln walked right behind her as they went out, and hurried his steps to match her. Following their exit, Lisa ordered that everyone around the door went anywhere but the place they were at the moment. She saw the pile of people disperse, with Lola taking Leia and carrying her out to her room, saying things to her ear to calm her down. Loan and Lily going back to the room they came of as well. Lily shot a look to Lisa and Lori as she took Loan through her door so she could try to stop her from panicking.

"I think you should go and help with that" said Lori, with less confidence in her voice than usual.

"And I think you have done enough for one night" answered Lisa, frowning at her sister. As soon as Lori saw her, she recoiled back. Once upon a time, talkback from her younger sister like that would have meant nothing, but as of right now, it was a whole different story. The last person to get the vertically challenged woman angry had woken up with three fingers in one foot and seven in the other, so Lori prefered not to push her luck.

So she stood alone in Lemmy's barren room, with no one or nothing around, nothing, except a rugged piece of paper at her feet with her daughter's name on it.

* * *

"This is my fault…" said Lupa standing, in the back entrance to the garage, Liby, her older sister, was not far behind her. She had stood by her side through both shocks of that night, both the misunderstanding about Lemmy and Loan, and Lemmy's escape. And she wasn't going to let her go anywhere alone, she knew how Lupa got whenever she felt depressed. "... Can I please go with you? I need to make this right"

Luna looked at lincoln for a straight second, before her impatience got the better of her and she quickly told them "Get in the car, we ain't got time for this!". Luna got on the passenger seat of Lincoln's Tesla, the girls, got onto the back seats.

Lincoln wanted to object, but they would be wasting time. Instead, they he pushed the pedal and started moving. During the short ride, Libby held Lupa's hand, who reciprocated the gesture to a point that he hand hurt. The girl was nervous and felt guilty, and she could see why. Now that she knew that he was innocent, Libby also felt somewhat guilty for having spouted nonsense about her brother doing something so horrible. But at that very moment, she was more worried about Lupa, the girl she had lived with her whole life. She always became a mess whenever she lost something important to her. And with what her condition was doing to her hormones, this had the potential to become real ugly.

Not even five minutes later, Lincoln stopped his car, they were on top of the bridge, and the Lisa's phone signaled that he was right below them. Lincoln started calling Lemmy's name, but Luna wasted no time and ran to the side of the road and slid down to the riverbed. She went to the arc below their car and found… nothing. There was nothing below the bridge. She loudly made this known to the people above, who came down running to the place.

Lemmy was nowhere to be seen. All that was under the bridge was a bunch of rocks and dirt. They dispersed, and looked through the others, calling his name. Lincoln wondered why the tracker was bringing them here, it still said that he was under the bridge. Lupa however, was still under the first arc, reminiscing.

Even with her hormones rampaging and doing disasters through her body and mind, she still remembered fondly the moment that they shared under this bridge. She had looked for him after that, she had. But ever since her mother presented her father as a solution to her libidinous problem, he had grown so… distant. Every time she looked at him, he was angry, distant, even just avoiding her sight entirely. She could understand why, she was usually getting herself busy trying to ignore and push away her urges and getting angry in the process, or she was taking care of them one way or _another_.

Even in this family, where they were told that love and se were too different things, and that love is something that should be given freely, the feeling of belonging to one another is something special for lovers. And what they did under this bridge did feel special for her. She could imagine it, just having that warm feeling taken away and torn apart in front of his eyes every day. Of course he was going to run into another person's arms.

And now, they had torn away that too.

"Oh my god" she thought aloud, the opening to a continuous spiral of depressing thoughts invading her mind, all about blaming herself for what happened, the misunderstanding, break up, and the lost of lemmy himself.

Her thoughts, as dark as they were getting, were only interrupted when her sister yelled "DAD!". Summoning their father and aunt.

He and Luna got there quickly, and quickly asked if they had found anything, Liby responded "I think I found 'Lemmy'. Get the phone close to the wall", he obeyed his daughter, and did so, the closer he got to where she was pointing, the stronger the signal got. To the point that the distance metter reacher an absolute zero.

"Why is it doing that?" he asked.

"Look closer" she said, and as he did, he began to notice, a small, red dot, surrounded by dried blood, that was emitting a faint, subtle glow.

"He took the tracker out" he said matter-of-factly, not voicing that the thing was subcutaneous, and that to get it out Lemmy would have needed to take it out with something sharp.

"So we have no Idea of where Lemmy is?" Asked Luna, panic filling her voice.

"No" said Liby, her eyes, focused squarely on the ground. She didn't want to see how Luna was going to get once she asked the next question. "Dad. Is there a gun at home?"

The place fell silent, before Lincoln answered with two words "Yes. Why?"

"Because I found this." She showed, a highly adorned Zippo lighter, with a demon cow skull in one of the sides. She recognized it, it was the lighter that Lemmy and Lupa tended to pass around whenever they found each other again. The only difference to the one that she remembered, was that the lid was missing a piece, because of what she considered safe to assume, was a gunshot.

After Luna, and Lincoln had taken a look at it, she took it back, and gave it to her sister, saying "I believe this is yours."

Lupa was barely hanging by a thread before this, but one look at this, the symbol of their kinship and the good times they had together, perforated by an expression of his own anger, she couldn't avoided, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Lincoln felt this like a knife in the gut, no father, no matter how bad, ever wants to see his daughter crying. So he offered her a ride back home. One that she vehemently refused. She wanted to see this through, bring him back, and try to do something to make things right. And she wasn't sure if she was going to have the chance, with Lemmy running around with a gun.

Lemmy with a gun, where could he be, and to do what? It was a question on everyone's mind, and while Libby and Lincoln thought about it on their own way, Luna used her phone to call Gordon's house. Thinking that maybe he could have ran there.

The answer to that, was a rotound negative from the teenager. He started asking questions about why she was asking, and she gave him as much information as someone who worried so much about her son deserved, before asking to update her if he heard of Lemmy, or if he got to his home during the night.

Among thoughts about how much of this was her fault, Lupa had an epiphany, her eyes darted open. And she said. "I think I know where he could be". She used her sleeve to clean her tears and her snot. And as she made them run to the car, she told them about how they would explore the outskirts of this place with their bikes, and how they had found an abandoned place, not too close, but not too far away either, at least on bike.

Which meant that if Lincoln pushed pedal to the metal (As he did), they could be there in less than five minutes. Lupa guided them through the road until it stopped being made of asphalt. In Luna and Lincoln's eyes, the girl was showing a kind of energy that she hadn't shown in months. Her hopes were high, and thanks to that bit of confidence, so were theirs.

At one point. Lupa told them to stop and look to the right. There it was! Lemmy's bike. Purple and adorned with heavy Metal stickers, stationed by one of the trees.

"Run, now! There is a clear with a farm on the other side. Come quickly!" Lupa shouted, they all ran as quickly as their legs and clothing allowed them to run. Whatever Lemmy was planning to do with that gun, they wanted to get there in time. And they did, because all four of them got there on time…

...To hear one last gunshot.


End file.
